The Endless Possibilities Of Jaune Arc
by asdfguy432
Summary: Not accepting requests. On indefinite hiatus (Some chapters to be re-written)
1. One Bad Day

**_I'm starting a series of One-Shots inspired by Endless Possibilities For Jaune Arc. Check it out, it's pretty fun to read. All one shots will be their own story and will have Jaune as their main character. Different pairings will be presented in each story._**

 ** _I'm starting off with my take on The Killing Joke, because Alan Moore is amazing._**

Where on Remnant where they!? They where out in Vale just a moment ago.

"What the hell just happened!? Where are we!?" Yang was the first to openly ask. They all looked around and noticed that they where in fact in a room. But this one had no doors or windows. The members of team RWBY, JNPR, Glynda, Ozpin, Qrow (Who was pretty sure this was an alcohol induced dream), and Summer (somehow).

Everyone attempted to find a way out, without any success. It began to slowly dawn on her, and soon Pyrrha noticed something out of place.

"Where's Jaune!?" They all froze. Everyone except for a certain blonde knight, was present and accounted for. The atmosphere in the room dropped slightly. Until Summer spoke up.

"Who's Jaune?" She looked at Yang with a confused look, until a black and red blur slammed into her.

"MOM!" Ruby hugged onto her tightly, not wanting to let her go again. She returned the hug with equal happiness. Yang ran in and joined the hug as well. There was a small moment of happiness for everyone watching, until Weiss remembered the situation at hand.

"Wait!! Where are we anyways!? And where's Jaune!?"

"He is still in Vale. Don't worry, he is still safe." A strange figure suddenly appeared before them. Their voice sounded like a mixture of every single voice on Remenant.

"If you are all wondering why you are here, it is because I want to show you how much you should appreciate Jaune. That and I'm running out of ideas and need something to pass the time. The deity waved its hand and a large television appeared in front of them, as well as multiple seats and snacks.

"I want to show you all different worlds in which a single action, even the smallest one's, have changed Jaune Arc's history dramatically. Please, do not worry. You will all return to your world as soon as this is over." Yang growled at the being and stepped forward defensively.

"And why should we listen to you!?"

"Because if I had the power to bring you here, and allow you to see different worlds, you would not like to see what else I can do, Xiao-Long. And all your weapons have been placed safely in their respective places. Now please sit." Slowly, they all did as they where told. The deity vanished as the screen turned on and an image began to form.

 **Everything seemed to be foggy, and three figures where standing just near the outskirts of Beacon as soft rain poured down on them. The image cleared, and showed three men in tuxedos, two of which seemed to be older than the third.**

 **The third man seemed to be sulking, as if he had lost something important to him. Without warning, his thoughts where being shared with the audience.**

 ** _'What am I doing? There's no point in this anymore, Pyrrha's dead, my baby is gone... It's no use...'_**

It became clear who this was. Everyone, especially the people that knew him, where shocked. Especially Pyrhha.

"I'm... dead?" A small tear ran down her cheek as she looked at Jaune's somber expression, wanting to know exactly what happened.

 **Everything became a blur and a flashback was introduced in a noir-ish black and white fashion, with the red highlights of Pyrrha's hair, and the pile of cooking shrimp in a pan on a stove behind them in the kitchen being the only things with color.**

 **A pregnant Pyrrha sat across a slightly older Jaune, who looked down at a small pile of papers in distress, gripping one tightly.**

"Ooo~. Looks like P-Money and Vomit-Boy got busy then~" In her typical fashion, Yang began to tease Pyrrha as the Spartan girl blushed brightly, momentarily forgetting what had happened to that reality's version of her.

This new information was crucial a select few of the people in the room. Mainly Blake, who began to write down a few notes, and Ruby, who felt a small pang of jealousy

 **"Jaune, it's going to be alright. You don't need to worry about this." She grabbed his hand gently. This seemed to calm him down slightly as he let out a shaky breath.**

 **He remembered that earlier that same day, Jaune had gone off to audition for a job as a comedian. He wore his best suit, a strange parting gift from Ozpin and Glynda, and made sure to look as charismatic as possible.**

 **Luck wasn't on his side however. His skittish, nerve wracking behavior had causes him to stumble over his words and blow a simple punch line. He came home wanting for the earth to just open up and swallow him so that Pyrrha wouldn't have to put up with him, and look for someone better.**

 **"I can't just do that, Pyrrha. I'm a failure! I... what are we gonna do? We'll end up on the streets, and the baby... Oh God Pyrrha!"**

 **He broke down crying. He couldn't support them. He had quit school after Pyrrha became pregnant, and she broke off her contracts with all her sponsors to make time for the baby after the discovery.**

 **They where only in their second year at the time too. Both of them had been dating since the end of the first year and it was going so smoothly. But now, things where a mess. They couldn't ask for any help from their friends because they where almost always away, and Jaune wasn't on very good speaking terms with his family members either.**

Nora whimpered slightly at this. Jaune always spoke of his family while holding them in such high regards, it almost seemed impossible to picture them shunning him. Even Weiss looked pained.

 **So there they where now. Jaune was struggling, and with a baby on it's way. Jaune struggled to find a job as a comedian, but it seemed that the universe hated him for simply existing and wanted him to suffer.**

 **"Jaune, please look at me! I promise you, everything is going to be fine. The landlord is letting us slip on the rent a little more, she feels sad for me, and she happens to be a fan." She smiled a bit, thankful that her fame had actually done something good for her. Jaune stood up and began pacing around the room.**

 **"Well, she hates me. She always comes out into the hallway to scowl at me whenever I take the stairs... God, this place smells like cat piss and old people. I just need enough money to get us set up in a decent neighborhood before the baby comes. For crying out loud, those twins down at Junior's bar earn more than my parents did in a week!" This earned an honest laugh from Pyrrha as she stood and walked over to him.**

 **"Listen Jaune, I love you. Job or no job, you'll find a way to get us through this. You always have."**

 **Everything blurred back to the present as Jaune stared down at a puddle down at his feet, his expression blank and eyes red with tears.**

 **He became desperate after his botched comedy attempt and sought out help from the only man that could help him make more money than him in a single run.**

 **Roman Torchwick.**

"Wait! He did what now!? ROMAN'S THE BAD GUY! Why would Jaune do something like that!?" Weiss was confused. Sure the reasoning was clear, but even Jaune was above criminal action.

"Desperation causes people to make stupid decisions miss Rose. I should know..." Ozpin trailed off as he began to rethink his choice of offer for Pyrrha.

 **He laughed when Jaune asked for his help, but came around when Jaune told him about the amount of Dust hidden within Beacon academy. He knew for a fact, where it was stashed and how to get his hands on it. All he needed was some help from the right people and he'd be set.**

Jaune's assertive attitude to the situation, made Glynda realize why exactly Ozpin allowed the young Arc enroll into Beacon. Not because he could become better in his fighting skills, which is very obvious, but because of what he could selflessly do for his friends. She smiled at this, but was brought back to the current moment.

 **Roman would sell the Dust, he would get paid, and Pyrrha could live a proper life.**

 **At least that how it was supposed to be. Some time during the day, something happened. While Jaune was getting acquainted with the men he would be working with, he received a call from Ren. It was a surprise, as he had not talked to him in over six months. He was hoping for this to be a casual chat, with both of them catching up and making plans to meet up whenever they had free time. Instead, he was told that Pyrrha had died. He tuned the rest of Ren's words out as his world came crashing down around him.**

 **Pyrrha was dead. His baby was dead. He was all alone now.**

 **He tried to call the heist off. But threats of having his friends all hunted down like animals where enough to force him aboard again.**

 **"Hey! Blondie! We doin' this or not?" He looked up to his left as he came back to his senses.**

 **"Yeah, sorry. Just remembering something... Pyrrha and I used to walk around here during the weekends sometimes..."**

 **"Yeah Yeah, whateva. Put this on." He was handed a bright red cape and a pair of white gloves. This was part of the deal as well. Being as strange as it was, the outfit was part of these two's heists. Whoever was leading, always wore the infamous Red Hood. They told him it was to give the sorry, desperate idiot wearing it an added sense of anonymity. That sounded stupid to him.**

Surprisingly, Qrow sputtered at the sight of the strange, pill shaped helmet.

"I've seen that before!! That's Alistair's Hood!!" He looked over at Ozpin and Glynda, who had a blank expression and a look of rage respectively.

Alistair Arc, Jaune's uncle. He attended Beacon academy until he was discovered as the Red Hood. His skills where no better than Jaune's at the time, but it was a massive surprise to them at how he managed to take down both Tayang and Raven with a simple deck of cards.

"We'll explain things when we get back..." Ozpin tightened his grip on his cane.

 **He quickly pulled the gloves on and swung the cape over his shoulders. It was kind of funny to him to be wearing something referred to as the "Red Hood". It seemed like something only Ruby would wear. The thought brought a bittersweet grin to his face.**

 **"Hey, cheer up pall. We're practically giving you all this money for helpin' us. Tomorrow you bury your old lady in luxury, and you leave that piss stain of an apartment." The grin became slightly cheerful.**

 **"Yeah. I guess you're right." He finished buttoning the cape as one of the men came up holding the dome shaped helmet and began to slip it on his head.**

 **"Will I be able to breath in this thing?" He watched as the man turned the helmet to it's proper place.**

 **"Not if you smoke."**

 **"Heh, that's a good one..." He chuckled a little more at the small backhanded joke.**

 **"Maybe I should be lookin' into your line of work instead of you lookin' into mine. You got a funny shaped head, ya know that?" Jaune frowned at this. It seemed to be his trademark appearance, second after "tall blond and scraggly".**

 **"Maybe I should've been a clown instead of a comedian."**

 **A red film covered his eyes as he looked around. It was slightly difficult to tell where he was looking at, but his eyes adjusted.**

 **"Can ya see ?"**

 **"Y-yeah, but it's a little echoey in this thing." He sighed in defeat. It wasn't as if he could do anything about it, so he would just get this over with.**

 **"Oh well. C'mon, let's get goin'." He was dragged in through the back of the building. They wound up inside the chemical filter section of the school. The filter tanks where made to, clearly, filter out any harmful and dangerous chemicals that where being expelled by the Dust powered generators within the school. As a second year Huntsman in training, he along with other new second years, where given a tour of both areas. It didn't take long for Jaune to figure out where exactly they kept the Dust either, and he was glad that memory stuck with him.**

 **"Alright, we just need to get past these filters, and through the pipe tunnels. The room holding the dust is easy to get into, so I shouldn't take long to-" He was cut off as a security guard spotted them.**

 **"Hey! Freeze! Put your hands up!" Before Jaune could even breathe, all hell broke loose. They all dived behind some of the tanks as bullets bounced off the metal and concrete.**

Everyone held their breath as they watched the action on screen. Ruby had a feeling she had seen something like this before, bit she wasn't sure what. It did have something to do with someone in a bat costume.

 **"You asshole, you said there was no security!" They kept firing back.**

 **"T-they must have altered things since I've left! We gotta move!" He grabbed one of the men and ran for the stairs as the other followed.**

 **"You better hope we get outta here alive, because I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bit-" He never finished his threat as a bullet ran through hia skull. His blood splashed on to Jaune's suit and part of the helmet, obscuring his vision.**

 **"Wh-what the hell is this!?" He kept running with his remaining partner. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to just go back to Pyrrha and his unborn baby and be there for them.**

 **A bullet grazed his partner's leg and caused him to fall. Three guards where running up to them, guns ready.**

 **"H-hey! You don't want me! He's the ring leader! He's the Red Hood!" He couldn't believe his ears. He was set up. They planned to use him if this happend.**

"Well obviously! Seriously, that daunce couldn't see that from the beginning!?" Despite the frustration Weiss had for the blond knight, she was scared to death. She didn't want to see him get hurt.

"Jaune is pretty dense when it comes to these sort of things. We really shouldn't be surprised. Although it should have been obvious, given thay they didn't have any disguises themselves." Ren's input solidified the fact that Jaune was pretty much clueless about the most obvious things in the world.

 **Jaune simply watched as a bullet pierced the man's head, killing him. This brought him back to reality as he rushed away up another set of stairs. This was a nightmare. He was going to wake up, and everything was going to be fine. He would get a job, and support Pyrrha and his little baby boy or girl, and they would live happily ever after!**

Glynda, and pretty much everyone else, questioned Jaune's mind now. Not just in this universe, but in their own universe as well.

 **"Stop!" He froze at the familiar voice. He quickly turned around and found himself looking at a now, sixteen year old Ruby Rose.**

"Hey, that's me!" Summer and Qrow smiled at this. She looked more mature in that world, but everyone could tell she still held a childlike sense of wonder just by looking at her.

 **Jaune was happy for once that entire day. Sure she might have been glaring daggers of death at him, but he found this opportunity to get out of his predicament, so he went to pull off the helmet.**

 **"Ruby wait! I'm not a crook, I swear! It's me, Jau-" That last word never came out. As he took one step back, his heal caught the bottom piece of his cape, causing him to slip, and fall over the railings, but quickly grabbing on to it. His life flashes before his eyes as his gloved hand began to slip. Ruby rushed forward to grab him, but she wasn't fast enough however, and he fell down into the chemical vat bellow.**

For once, even Qrow's stoic, drunken face broke into one of horror. Everyone knew what those chemicals did to anything that came in contact with it. Faunus, Humans, and Grimm would suffer one of the most painful deaths at the non existent hands of those chemicals. And Qrowmight have been hardened by years of being a Hunter, but this would always be something she feared the most.

Everyone thought that was it. Jaune would die in a few short moments and that would be that. Or so they thought as the screen showed something strange, but amazing.

Just a few minutes away from the school, down a river where the chemicals where dumped, out jumped Jaune, still wearing the Red Hood helmet.

"Look! He's still alive!"

 **He coughed and struggled to pull himself onto land, but managed to get a few feet away from the river.**

 **He fumbled for the helmet and muttered to himself in a strained voice.**

 **"Oh God! I'm itching all over! Gotta get this stupid hood off..." The helmet comes right off. He tosses it aside and coughs up some of the water.**

 **"Oh Jesus, it burns! What's..." The rain begins to fall harder, and washes some of the itchiness away. He stares at one of the many puddles near him and begins shaking.**

 **"God... please no..." He covers his face as the rain keeps pouring down on him and washes his suit.**

 **He pushes himself away from the puddle, away from the face he just saw. How could he face Pyrrha like this? He was a monster now. A freak.**

 **But Pyrrha is dead... isn't she? What happened to her anyways? A heart attack or something, right?**

 **Who was Pyrrha anyways?**

"No..." Pyrhha's eyes begin to water and small tears run down her face.

 **"Heh... hehehehe... Hee hee... ahoo ahoo ahoo hoo hoo!"**

"Why is he chucking? What's wrong with him!?" Ruby shouts for an answer from the being that brought them there, but doesn't receive a reply. This puts everyone watching on the edge of their seats, waiting to see what comes next.

 **"BHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHE, HAHAHA!" His laugher fills the air as his hands grip his head. He continues to laugh as he looks up, revealing his chalk white skin, bright red lips and green hair.**

"HOLY SHIT!" Everyone jumped back in shock at June's appearance and Qrow's outburst.

"What the hell happened to him!?" Pyrrha screamed in horror. This could't be their Jaune. What the hell did those chemicals even do to him? This couldn't really exist. Could it? It just couldn't be real at all, Jaune looks like some sort of demented... Joker now.

 **"Oooo boy~ Hehehe, I'm going to have so much FUN with you Beacon! HAHAHAHAHA! But first... I'm going to need a new suit... and maybe a few party favors... HAHAHAHA!" The scene faded to black as Jaune's haunting laughter rang on...**

Nobody said a word as it ends. This was forever burned into their minds now.

"This is only one of many universes in which Jaune suffers a great loss. In ones like this, he embraces madness and eventually destroys himself from within. But in others, his loss becomes his reason for fighting, and growing strong. Don't let one result decide how he will end up."

Everyone gathers themselves as the screen begins to show another segment.

OMAKE:

The deity closes its eyes as it peers into the universe in which Jaune embraces madness... and smiles

 **A baby's cooing could be heard in a hospital room. A small baby boy, new born. He had red hair and the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. Holding him, was a very much alive, Pyrrha Nikos. Tired and slightly injured, but alive. It was an unexpected event that caused her to suddenly come back, seemingly unscathed, save for a few minor injuries. They checked to see if the baby was alive as well, and to their surprise it was. Pyrrha spent the next three months in the hospital, and gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Next to her, are her old teammates, as well as team RWBY. Each of them looking both happy, and distraught.**

 **"I'm sorry Pyrrha. But we've done all we can. Nobody can find him, and all we have to lead on is that he was last seen in Junor's club." Ren comforted her as best as he could. It had been a week since Jaune had disappeared, and nobody could find him. Aside from that, a string of murders have been occurring lately with every victim having their face contorted into a horrifying smile.**

 **No other words are spoken. The baby reaches out to Ruby, smiling. John is his name, and as much as it pains everyone, he looks just like his father...**

 ** _And I hate my writing a little more now. Next chapter will be up soon. Leave your suggestions on what I should do next, and maybe I'll do it_**


	2. One For Sorrow

**_If anybody is interested in collaborating at all, please let me know. This is a short one, because It's nothing big. I based this off a Jaune/The Crow story I deleted on Wattpad. So there's that... Enjoy_**

The screen had been buzzing with static for a moment now. Qrow began to get impatient and kicked the t.v.

"Work! You! Piece! Of! Junk!" He slammed his fist down on the, for some convenient reason, box and was sent flying back against an invisible wall by a volt of electricity. He groaned and slowly pulled himself out of the wall and slumped down on his knees.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't beat the t.v. down. Thank you." The being tapped the top of the box and something started to become visible.

 **Roman sat in the middle of an empty room, an empty look on his face. He had been waiting there for the past three days, after realizing that there would be no stopping him. It was a futile attempt on Cinder's part to think that killing the bird would stop him, but it only caused more to show up. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was not going to die no matter what they did.**

"I wonder what this is about..." Ozpin sipped his coffee calmly, thinking that if this was another fairy tale, he would have to search for any information when he got back to his office.

 **He sighed and remained calm. He wasn't going to die painfully like the rest, and he knew it. The only thing he could do now, while waiting for Adam to finish his stupid speech about Faunus supremacy, was smoke his last cigar. It was very clear that Adam would be last in line to die. He did most of the dirty work anyways. Just as he was going to strike his last match, the chilling voice of his inevitable demise spoke to him, saying only a single word.**

 **"Roman..." He flinched and dropped the match and cigar on the table he was leaning on. His head snapped to the left and he saw him. The "Ghost Man", holding a finger to his lips, telling him to remain quiet, and he did. The figure approached him swiftly, but quietly until he stood in front of him.**

 **He saw him clearly again. He still wore that black makeup on his lips and eyes. It looked like he was supposed to be smiling, with those two black lines going past his lips and just beneath his cheek bones. The odd part where the two streaks going down from the middle of his forehead, down to his cheek bones. His pale, almost chalk white, skin made it look as if he was a living masquerade comedy mask. Almost. There was color to him, more in his blue eyes than anything. His hair was dyed black, albeit poorly because of the yellow sticking out here and there. That did not hinder his look in any way.**

Summer reeled back slightly at the boy's appearance. It was terrifying, but for some reason, held a kind look, as if it was struggling to not break down from its actions. To the rest, not counting Qrow, they saw something familiar in this mysterious figure.

 **"I... I tried telling them all... But they wouldn't listen." He felt like a child about to be scorned by their parent. Nothing else would be fitting during this moment.**

 **"I know. Sit, please. I promised you a painless death, Roman. And an Arc never goes back on their word."**

It's needless to say that Jaune had shocked everyone more now, than in the last one. Mostly because of the fact that he was in total control of what he was doing. And he struck fear into Roman Torchwick's very being, to the point of becoming a mere child in front of him. This was truly something to be scared of.

 **"It wouldn't do me any good if I just shouted for help, would it?"**

 **"What do you think?" Roman shuddered and rubbed his right hand calmly.**

 **"I wish I could take it all back, you know kid? I wish I could start over and try being a good guy just to see where it would lead me... But you should know my heart wouldn't really be in it..." He spoke the truth. Roman never got a chance to be someone good, because nobody ever gave him the chance. He allowed his own heart to grow dark and Jaune saw it.**

 **"Roman, I cannot give you absolution... In a few moments, your sins will be between you and whoever is there to judge you. Have you read Milton?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Lethe?"**

 **"Yeah, I understand." Jaune pushed a palm sized vial forward along with a needle.**

 **"Here's your Morphine, Roman... Do it... All of it. Now" Roman grabbed the needle and took a deep breath.**

 **"Thank you, Ghost Man..." He pushed the needle into the top of the vial and pulled back until the syringe was full. Jaune pulled out two extra needles and did the same.**

 **"Roman, your crime was the most important of all. It is so because you did it in cold blood. It was the act of a soul, which having destroyed everything within itself has accumulated immense strength... It knows it's own dark secrets..." He removed his hoodie along with his shirt, giving a full display of his muscular build. He sat across from Roman and plunged both needles directly into his heart.**

 **"...And this can be can be identified with the acts of total destruction soon to come... Roman... you where dead from day one..." Roman chuckled as he injected syringe full after syringe full into his arm.**

 **"That was a whole CC of medical grade morphine you just pumped kid..."**

 **"We do not recognize our souls until they are in pain..."**

Everyone stared, dumbfounded at what had just occurred on screen. Except for Yang, Pyrrha and maybe Blake, because they where too focused on Jaune's body Whatever was happening on screen was too unreal to believe.

Ruby was just as confused as ever.

"Was... that bad?" Weiss switched into education mode for a split second.

"Medical grade morphine is used as a substance to kickstart someone's adrenaline if their hear rate is dangerously low. That amount that the dolt injected into himself is enough too kill someone, especially if injected directly into the heart." The comical effect of her quick lesson made Ruby a little dizzy. It was a sight to behold, someone had finally beaten Oobleck in speed without large amounts of caffeine or sugar.

Ozpin simply held up a piece of paper with the number ten on it.

 **Roman chuckled and slurred incoherent mumbles before giving a shaky compliment.**

 **"Hhmmph... Spoken like a true angel of death..." Jaune stood, grabbing a knife and carved a large circle with little dashes coming out every side.**

 **"The divine is no less paradoxical than the vicious." Roman stared in confusion, already used to seeing the boy bleed and not die.**

 **"I'm wearing the crown of thorns Adam placed on my head" Roman began to convulse and drool.**

 **"Heh heh heh... I'll give hell your regards, ghost man... Do me a favor... when you get to Adam... Kill that bastard slow..." Jaune puthis shirt and hoodie back and smiled kindly.**

 **"Of course. Anything else?" Roman slumped forward, laying down on the table in front of him and looked at him.**

 **'Whasat... rhyme... youssaaid... earlier...? Can you... sayitagainnnnn...?" He began slipping from consciousness.**

 **"Of course... Seven black birds in a tree. Count them and see what they be."**

 **All the pain was slowly washing away.**

 **"One crow sorrow, two for joy."**

 **He would be able to see Neo again.**

 **"Three for a girl and one for a boy."**

 **He wouldn't have to see how it all ended.**

 **"Fife for silver six for gold. Seven for a secret that's never been told."**

 **He welcomed the sweet embrace as it took him far away from this world.**

Nobody could speak. For the longest, some of them wanted to see Roman torchwick either dead or in prison, but this... It was sad. They where actually hoping for him to make it through whatever was going on. But they simply watched as Jaune comforted him as he died. And the way they talked almost seemed... Friendly. No. It was in fact friendly. Jaune and Roman where friends here. Not lifelong friends, but just friends...

And it visibly hurt Jaune to do what he did.

 ** _This was based on "The Crow" by James O'Barr. More specifically, the third issue I believe in "The Crow". You can actually find every issue here: 2012/09/07/the-crow-trade-paper-back-version/_**

 ** _You just scroll all the way down to where it says part two to keep reading._**


	3. Team Bulding Exercise

_**I really shouldn't have started this...**_

 _ **I apologize for the wait, I had trouble deciding what to pick for the RWBY cast to react to next. But here it is! Enjoy!**_

* * *

The group was still reeling from what they had witnessed. Seeing Jaune kill Roman so poetically was something akin to heartbreak to almost everyone watching, and the hopes of seeing something different on screen after watching two, more than disturbing thing seemed like a dream.

"I just wanna go home..." Summer held Ruby close and stroke her hair, hoping to calm her daughter down. Yang sighed.

"Nothing like a typical gothic inspired moment to bring out the heart break..." Weiss smacked the back of her head just as the screen started up again.

 **An old, dirty, white muscle car drives down a homeless-ridden streen in Vale. In the front seat are two passengers wearing cheap black suits with thin black ties. The camera pans over to the left to reveal Sky in riding shotgun, and Jaune driving.**

"Daaamn, Vomit-Boy cleans up nice! But what's he doing with Lark of all people?" Yang took immediate interest and leaned forward to get a closer look at Jaune.

"Doesn't he bully Velvet all the time?" Blake's bow twitches and she narrows her eyes at the scene. Weiss simply crossed her arms, not caring much about the silver haired boy. Pyrrha's attention was completely trained on to Jaune, who wore a serious look that caught her attention, along with the suit.

"...I think Pyrrha's somewhere else..." Ruby waved her hand in front of her face slowly.

 **"Okay now, tell me about the hash bars?" Jaune's voice cut into the sounds of the world around. Sky sat up straight and began talking casually.**

 **"So you wanna know?" He grinned.**

 **"Well, hash is legal there, right?"**

 **"Yeah, it's legal, but it ain't a hundred percent legal. Like, you can't walk into a restaurant, roll a joint, and start puffing away. You're only supposed to smoke in your or certain designated places." Jaune turned to him, showing some interest.**

 **"And those are the hash bars?"**

 **"Exactly."**

Ruby tilted her head in confusion and turned to look at Summer.

"Mom, what's hash?" Before she could respond, Yang intercepted.

"You'll learn when you're older!" Ruby gave her usual pout while Summer gave a confusing look.

 **Sky brought his hands up as to give an** **impromptu sherades demonstration.**

 **Yeah, it breaks down like this: it's legal to buy it, it's legal to own it and, if you're the proprietor of a hash bar, it's legal to sell it. It's legal to carry it, which doesn't really matter 'cause – get a load of this – if the cops stop you, it's illegal for this to search you. Searching you is a right that the cops in Vacuo don't have." He smirked at Jaune. He chuckled in returned and gave him a quick look before smiling.**

 **"That's it, man- I'm fuckin' goin', that's all there is to it." Sky chuckled.**

 **"You'll love it. But you know what the funniest thing in Vacuo is?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"It's the little differences. A lotta the same shit we got here, they got there, but there they're a little different." Jaune looked at him, giving a crooked smile.**

 **"Examples?"**

 **"Well, in Vacuo, you can buy beer in a movie theatre. And I don't mean in a paper cup either. They give you a glass of beer, like in a bar. In Vacuo, you can buy beer at MacRonald's. Also, you know what they call a Quarter Pounder with Cheese in there?" He chuckled, containing his laughter. Jaune turned the car at a corner and gave an amused smile.**

 **"They don't call it a Quarte Pounder with Cheese?" Mercury chuckled and cleared his throat.**

 **"Nah, they got the metric system there, they wouldn't know what the fuck a Quarter Pounder is."**

Summer squirmed in her seat, covering Ruby's ears in embarrassment.

"I-I'm not sure Ruby should be hearing this at all!" Ruby simply stared at the screen while Qrow chuckled and took a sip from his flask.

"I'm pretty sure she's heard worse, what with Torchwick and all the White Fang grunts cursing humans." Summer huffed and crossed her arms.

"It still doesn't make it right..." Yang patted her back in sympathy

"You'll get used to it..."

 **Back with Jaune and Sky, the blond haired boy laughed lightly at his partners opinion. Although it seemed a little insensitive, he had a point. Which made him all the more curious about those living in Vacuo.**

 **"What exactly do they call Quarter Pounder then?"**

 **"Royale with Cheese." His voice dragged out the words as if they where the name of a classy woman. Jaune cocked an eyebrow at the name.**

 **"Royale with Cheese... What'd they call a Big Mac?" His interest was definitely peaked at this point. Sky brushed his thumb against his nose and sniffed before speaking.**

 **"Big Mac's a Big Mac, but they call it Le Big Mac." Jaune chuckled at this.**

 **"Le Big Mac. What do they call a Whopper?" Sky turned and looked behind them, spotting a strangely dressed girl with a pink bow in her hair facing forwards.**

 **I dunno, I didn't go into a Burger Queen. But you know what they put on french fries in Vacuo instead of ketchup?**

 **"What?"**

 **"Mayonnase." He said with a grin.**

"Disgusting!" Weiss covered her mouth, picturing the taste out of strange instinct. Yang and Ruby cringed at this while Nora looked at them confused.

"What's wrong with that?" Ozpin and Glynda looked at her.

"I knew it was going to be an interesting year..."

 **Jaune cringed slightly upon hearing that.**

 **"Goddamn!" Sky held back his laughter as best as he could and continued.**

 **"I seen 'em do it. And I don't mean a little bit on the side of the plate, they fuckin' drown 'em in it." Jaune gagged and coughed, imagining what had been told to him.**

Glynda cringed and felt her breakfast in the coming back up before regaining her composure and taking a deep breath.

"I still don't see what's wrong with that!"

"And why do they swear so much!" Weiss was near tearing her hair off out of irritation, due to the repetitive use of the word fuck.

 **The screen suddenly goes black before, what is apparently a trunk, is opened. Jaune and Sky reach in and grab two strange looking handguns and begin loading them and grabbing extra ammunition. Jaune grumbles as he inspects his weapon.**

 **"We should have shotguns for this kind of crap." Sky gives him a quick glance before tucking his pistol into his pants and looking around.**

 **"How many up there?"**

 **"Three or four."**

 **"Counting our guy?"**

 **"Not sure."**

 **"So there could be five guys up there?"**

 **"It's possible." Jaune finishes inspecting and grabbing his amo and tucks the gun into his pants. Sky grabs the top of the trunk door and sighs.**

 **"We should have fuckin' shotguns." He shut the trunk.**

"That's just what Jaune said." Ruby was beyond confused, but was none the less, interested by how calm Jaune and Sky seemed to be heading into danger. Yang however...

"This feels so underwhelming..." She could only stare at the screen, even more confused than before. Qrow took a sip from his flask and chuckled.

"I kinda like this. Makes them look like casual people instead of two macho dumbassess with guns." Mostly everyone looked at him for his, strangely on point, analysis of what they where watching.

"What?"

 **Jaune and Sky walked up to a door before knocking. Sky shifted a little in his spot.**

 **"So, what's her name again? Roman's girl?" Jaune scoffed lightly.**

 **"Cinder. Why so interested in the big man's wife?"**

"WAIT! THEY WORK FOR ROMAN!?" Ruby could only stare at the screen in shock, as did everyone else.

 **Jaune looks at him, cocking an eyebrow.**

 **"Take care of her?" He make a gun with his fingers and places it on his head. Sky's eyes widened in shock.**

 **"Not that! Take her out. Show her a good time. Don't let her get lonely." Jaune chuckled lightly.**

 **"You're taking the big man's wife on a date?"**

 **"It ain't a date. It's just good company." Jaune just gave him a blank stare in response.**

Yang couldn't help but laugh a little at their casual conversation. Most of the shock of realizing that their friend, and a jackass, worked for one of the most wanted men in all of Remenant had passed, and they just watched the screen full of interest.

 **The door to the room opens and there stands Cardin, along with Dove, who sat at a small, cheap table with a paper bag on top of it and a burger in hand, and Russell, who laid down on the couch, reading a "special" book.**

Blakes eyes widened when she recognized the cover of the book, but decided to not say anything, instead deciding to fight the blush that wanted to appear on her cheeks. It didn't go unnoticed by Yang, or Nora, somehow.

 **The apartment was very small, it seemed like a simple box with a living room, kitchen in the back, and bedroom all in one, with a door that led to the bathroom. The only thing separating the box of a living room and the kitchen, was a small counter, with various miscellaneous items on top.**

Weiss cringed at the small room. How could ANYONE be living there, with a roommate no less! It made her feel glad her and her teammtes at least had an excuse.

"Ren! That looks like the place we stayed in once!" Ren's eyes grew big and he swallowed.

"Y-yes Nora, it does... Please don't bring that up..."

 **Jaune and Sky strolled in, with smiles plastered on to her faces.**

 **"Hello gentlemen, how is everyone?" Nobody answers. Jaune's smile falters as he looks at Dove.**

 **"Did I whisper? Because I asked you a question." His voice sounded extremely dangerous, and this caught on with both groups on screen,** and the ones watching it.

 **"W-we're doin' fine..." Sky casually, and slowly, walks behind the two, very concerned, men and leans on the counter behind Dove. Jaune keeps his plastered smile.**

 **"Do you know who we are?" Dove shakes his head.**

 **"We're associates of your business partner, Roman Torchwick. You remember him, right?" No response comes from them. Jaune quickly turns to Dove.**

 **"You're Dove, right?" He nods, obviously very nervous. Sky smirks a bit in the background and lights himself a cigarette.**

 **"I thought so. You look like a Dove." Sky coughed and held back a laugh.**

Yang didn't know if she wanted to laugh, scoff at his bad choice of words. Summer and Glynda made a face that pretty much sold them out on wanting to laugh.

 **"Well, you remember Roman Torchwick, right?"**

 **"Yes..." Jaune's smile widens and he steps up to the small table, and stands across from Dove.**

 **"That's good man. I'm sorry, it looks like Sky and I caught you in the middle of breakfast, and I apologize. What'cha eating?" Dove swallowed hard, still looking at the table nervously.**

 **"Ch-cheeseburgers." Jaune chuckled.**

 **"The cornerstone of any nutritious breakfast. A little early to be eating burger though. It's only 7:30 am. " He chuckled lightly "Would you mind if I tried yours?"**

 **"No." Jaune grabbed the small cheese burger, which already had a few bites in it, and took a big bite. He smirked and hummed in delight.**

 **"This is a great tasting burger. You want a bite, Sky?" Sky shook his head, casually declining.**

Ruby cringed immensely at the scene.

"EWWW! That's so gross!" Everyone else agreed at this, mostly because it was Dove's burger. Anyone else's and it wouldn't have been so cringe worthy. Hell, even Blake felt turned off by this

 **"You know, I can't usually eat meat because of my girlfriend, Pyrrha. She doesn't eat allot of meat, so neither can I. I respect her choice, but I do love the taste of a good burger."**

Pyrrha blushed brightly. She was Jaune's girlfriend here! Of course, she was expecting Yang to start on her teasing, but it never came. She looked over and saw, to her surprise, Nora keeping the blonde brawler quiet by covering her mouth, which only allowed her to wiggle her eyebrows at the red head. Ruby and Summer giggled at the sight. Grow chuckled while Weiss, Blake and Ren kept quiet. Ozpin and Glynda shared a smile at their childish acts and returned their attention to the screen.

 **Jaune set the burger down, swallowing what he had in his mouth, before turning to Russell with a serious look.**

 **"You, punk rock jock, you know what we're her for?" He nods slowly.**

 **"Would you kindly tell my friend, Sky, where you have it hidden?" Cardin begins to speak up.**

 **"It's under the cu-"**

 **"I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU A FUCKING THING!"**

Everyone stared at the screen, surprised by Jaune's sudden outburst. Even Ruby knew things where getting serious, and fast. Pyrrha began to feel slightly afraid, yet safe from having someone like Jaune in that world, while Ruby, who internally denied liking the knight, felt more fearful.

 **He turned to look at Russell again.**

 **"You where saying?" Russell swallowed his fear.**

 **"In the cupboards..." Sky started to look through each of the small, worn out cupboards, finding nothing.**

 **"N-no, the ones at your feet..." He looked down, and continued to look through the mess inside, until he found a black briefcase. He sat the case on top of the counter, putting in the three digit code before opening it. A small orange glow began coming from the case, and Sky stared at it, a smile forming on his face before looking up at Jaune.**

 **"We happy?" Sky shut the case, nodding happily.**

 **"We're happy."**

"Oh come on! Why didn't we get a look!?" Nora huffed and crossed her arms as Ren patted her back.

"Maybe we'll get an explanation by the end of this world?" He did his best to calm her.

 **Dove shakes his head to quickly collect his thoughts.**

 **"Look, what's your name? I got his name, Sky, but what's yours?" Jaune gave him a sharp look, making him flinch.**

 **"My name's Pitt, and you're not talking your way out of this shit." Dove quickly shakes his head, denying his accusation.**

 **"N-no!** **I just want you to know how sorry we are about how fucked up things got between us and Mr. Torchwick. When we entered into this thing, we only had the best intentions –" Jaune suddenly drew his gun, and shot Russle three times in the chest, killing him. In the back of the room, Cardin cowered into a corner, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor.**

Their eyes grew wide. Jaune Arc, the White Knight of Beacon who would never hurt anyone, just killed Russel in cold blood. Glynda could tell that it wasn't his first time doing so either just by the casually angered expression on his face.

Ruby and Pyrrha genuine fear for their shared crush, and for a split second, they wished they never met him.

 **"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that break your concentration? I didn't mean to do that. Please, continue. I believe you were saying something about 'best intentions.'" Dove didn't cry or whimper, instead he was shaking in fear.**

 **"What's wrong? Oh, you're though anyway! Well allow me to retort. What does Roman Torchwick look like?"**

 **"W-what?" Jaune snaps, savagely flipping the small table over, removing the only barrier between himself and Dove. Dove sat in the lone beofre Jaune like a political prisoner in front of an interrogator.**

 **"Where are you from!?" Dove shakes even more, petrified.**

 **"What?"**

 **"'What' ain't a place I've ever heard of! Do they speak English in what!?" Dove was nearly shitting himself at the moment.**

 **"What?"**

 **"ENGLISH-MOTHERFUCKER-DO-YOU-SPEAK- IT?"**

 **"Yes!"**

 **"Then you understand what I'm saying!?"**

 **'Yes!"**

 **"Good! Now describe what Roman Torchwick, looks like!" Dove was so close to simply blacking out due to fear, that he responded the only way his brain knew how at the moment.**

 **"What?!" Jaune aims his gun right at his face with a sneer. Sky watches with a smirk as he takes out his own pistol.**

 **"Say "What" again! C'mon, say "What" again! I dare ya, I double dare ya motherfucker, say "What" one more fucking time!" Dove began regressing on the spot.**

 **"Now describe what Roman Torchwick looks like!" Dove quickly nods, doing the best he could to do so.**

 **"H-he's got... a s-suit-"**

 **"-Go on!"**

 **"A-and... he's... a ginger-"**

 **"-Does he look like a bitch?!"**

Apparently, even with the sight of their friend acting completely out of character, everyone broke into a laugh before the next action brings their attention back to the screen.

 **Dove responds without thinking.**

 **"What?" Jaune's eyes widen in anger as he shoots him in his right shoulder. Dove screams out in pain as he grips the wound and spasms in the chair, unable to do anything else.**

 **"DOES. HE. LOOK. LIKE. A. BITCH?" Dove was in agony, trying to keep himself together as he responded, tears clear on his face.**

 **"no"**

 **Then why did you try to fuck him like a bitch?!" Dove shook his and mouthed the word 'no'. Jaune's voice lowered down to an intimidating speaking voice that put Weiss father to shame.**

 **"Yes you did Dove. You tried to fuck him, and Roman Torchwick doesn't like getting fucked by anybody except Mrs. Torchwick... Do you read the bible, Dove?" He noded, too afrad to speak.**

A sadness filled both the members of RWBY and JNPR as they watched on. They felt genuinely sorry for Dove, Russle, and even Cardin. Of course they all wished something would happen to make them pay, but this was a but too much, and Blake voiced this opinion.

"This... isn't right... It just feel unfair for them to be doing this to them..." There was an unspoken agreement.

 **"There's a passage I got memorized, seems appropriate for this situation: Ezekiel 25:17. 'The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers."**

 **Jaune raised his pistol again, pulling the hammer back.**

 **"'And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you!'" Both men proceeded to empty their clips on Dove, while Cardin screamed and covered his head in fear before the screen went black**.

"...We didn't even get to see what was inside the briefcase..." Nora sulked.

* * *

 _ **WOO! Longest one I have EVER done in my life! I hope you enjoyed that, because I'm pretty sure that's the only time I'll ever make another lengthy chapter to any one of my stories.**_

 ** _I already have the next chapter planned out, but leave your suggestions and reviews! Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Old Man Arc

**The image cleared up to show an old man running through the woods, holding a red and black backpack. He was running sluggishly, and seemed to be running out of breath. As he stumbled closer, his features could be seen clearly. Short cut yellow hair that had begun graying with time, and outgrown gray sideburns with yellow tips. His clothes consisted of a white muscle shirt, blue jeans and a pair of combat boots.**

Ruby leaned in, gasping when she realized who it was.

"That's Jaune!"

"Why is Jaune-Jaune so... old?" Ren, although just as surprised, sighed.

"Nora, please don't be disrespectful..." Yang, against her small amount of disgust, smirked at how well he was built. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone however

 **The man slowed down and tripped, landing face first into the ground. He picked himself up and dragged himself over to a fallen tree, and leaned against it trying to catch his breath. He wasn't how he used to be in his so called youth. If being over 100 years old could be called young. Ozpin was all he had left to connect himself to anyone he cared about in his old life.**

"WHOA WHOA WHAT!?" Nora, along with everyone else gawked at what was mentioned. 100 years old, and considering that Ozpin outlived everyone with him was extremely baffling.

 **He never aged after reaching adulthood, and always remained the same. He had outlived everyone he knew and loved. Even his wife, Ruby.**

Yang smirked, Weiss nearly spat out her non existent drink, Pyrrha stared blankly, and Ruby's face was as red as her name. Summer giggled as Yang proceeded to tease her sister, who nearly passed out from embarrassment.

 **But he was gone now. Killed by that twisted creature created by Salem. It was another pain that made him forget what it was like to be happy. To have a family.**

Weiss felt a familiar pain hit her as this. She knew all too well what that felt like. Ren and Nora, unknowingly holding hands, felt a large amount of sympathy for their elder leader, as did Blake. Glynda would never admit it, but picturing a life without Ozpin, would be a life she would never want to be a part of... plus he paid her and made amazing hot chocolate. Yep those where definitely her only reasons...

 **And now it as after those children that where like him. Freaks. Monsters. Advanced Hunters. Mutants**

Ozpins brow twitched. He knew for a fact that some existed, and was surprised that two certain students of his never knew that one of them was closer than they thought.

 **But just because he didn't feel any emotional connection to them, it didn't mean he would simply allow them to get hurt.**

 **Still panting heavily, he opened the backpack and pulled out a syringe and vial with a strange green liquid inside. He struggled to catch his breath as he filled the syringe with the green liquid, and pressed it into his neck.**

Ruby cringed hard at the sight and Summer held her daughters hand, remembering her fear of needles. Which was strange considering her chosen career path. She wasn't alone in the confusion, as Yang also wondered why something so tiny scared her.

 **A group of 11 familiar looking children ran across the woods, trying to escape the various trucks full of mercenaries that chased after them. A red cloaked, yellow haired girl with dark red tips saw one of her friends, a snow white looking person, being dragged off and sprung into action. She leaped into the air and tackled the merc with surprising strength.**

"Whoa! They look really familiar..." Nora looked at Weiss and Ruby, as well as Summer.

"Yeah, they really do." Blake smirked at this and made a few quick notes.

 **She began to punch him util he kicked her off. The merc stood up, struggling to regain his balance, before a suddenly cold feeling spread across his legs. He looked down, and to his horror, his legs where entirely frozen stuck to the ground. The yellow haired girl took the chance presented to her, and sprung forward, two pairs of claws springing out from her fists, killing the man in an instant.**

Somewhere in Remnant, Jaune felt a large of primal happiness for someone he didn't know. He shrugged it off and continued to search for his friendsd. Everyone could only stare at the screen in shock. Claws, made of metal, came from the fists of that little girl without causing her any harm, while the other girl shot ice out of her mouth that came out of nowhere.

"That was SO COOL!" Cue the Nora Rant.

 **A separate group of mercs ran after the children, focused on completing their objective. They took aim, ready to either take them in dead or alive. One of the mercs grinned as he took aim, but was stopped when his gun as sliced in half along with his trigger finger, and left forearm.**

"Holy shi-"

"Nora!"

"What!? You where thinking the same thing!"

"SHUT IT!" Yang leaned in with a psychotic smile on her face, which caused worry for everyone around her.

 **His head fell from his shoulders, and the others could only watch in horror as the old man from earlier ripped and teared through each and every one of them. His screams of pure rage could be heard throughout the forest, and caught the attention of the blonde girl, which caught her off guard and allowed another group to surround her.** **She prepared to take them all on, until she spotted someone running towards her. Her bright silver eyes widened in surprise, and a smile came to her face as he approached. The old man launched himself at one of the mercenaries, stabbing through his chest and cutting another one's head off. The mercs fell as they cut through each of them with ease.**

Yang. That's pretty much it for this part

 **"Sh-shit..." The old man fell to his knees, his breathing problems returning. He looked at his scarred body, taking in the fact that it wasn't healing. The little girl noticed as well.**

 **"You took all the medicine... It's wearing off..." He panted and looked out toward an area with three trucks. He saw the rest of the children huddled together in restraints.**

 **"Summer, go to your friends..." She nodded and began walking away slowly.**

Ruby blushed again, this time out of weird happiness, which helped her realized that the little girl actually looked allot like her mother. Yang simply smirked at her knowingly

 **"Summer... You'll know when.." She nodded and ran off. He grabbed a pistol from one of the bodies on the floor and ran sluggishly towards the group. Several guns where trained on him as he approached, as did Salem and Adam Taurus, the leader of the mercenary group.**

Blake gritted her teeth at this. Of course he'd stoop so low. Everyone scooted slightly way from her after feeling her angry aura pouring from her

 **"Didn't know the White Fang sunk so low Taurus." The old man gave the bull faunus a cocky smirk. He gave one back.**

 **"I can see your miracle medicine is wearing off. It'll get harder just o keep your shinny toys out any longer." He was right. In the past seven years, his healing factor had deteriorated to the point where he could barely keep his claws out. It also allowed the adamantium to poison him. Which also sucked for him.**

 **"Mr. Taurus, enough." Salem stepped forward, un-intimidated by him.**

 **"Hello Mr. Arc." He pulled the hammer back. "It's nice to see you again."**

 **"I take it that you're the one responsible for poisoning me... For killing everyone I knew..." She smirked at the broken man dying in front of her.**

 **"That is correct. But to tell you the truth, I merely wanted to-" Two shots rang out, and half of Salems head along with a section of Adam's right hand went with them.**

 **Summer jumped on to one of the guards, ripping his throat out and proceeded to free her friends while Jaune ran after Adam. The injured faunus ran behind a van, and quickly opened the doors.**

 **"Show time!" Just as Jaune rounded the corner someone tackled him down and proceeded to stab him repeatedly before getting kicked off. The figure turned around growling loudly, revealing a teenage version of Jaune with a psychotic look in his eyes.**

"Is that... Jaune!?" Pyrrha felt very confused and scared at the same time. The second Jaune looked like their own, save for the buzz-cut, but at the same time looked nothing like him. His eyes held no love, no compassion or remorse, just pure hatred. It was also very clear to him

 **The copy ran up to Jaune, who was still recovering from the tackle, and stabbed him through the shoulder before throwing him away. Jaune struggled to get up and screamed in pain as the copy stabbed him through his back and lifted him.** **Summer rushed in, tackling the copy down and began to claw at its face and chest while Jaune stood up. He struggled to regain his breath and was suddenly taken down on one knee as he made his way towards the fighting mutants. He groaned and looked down to see a poorly healing bullet wound on his leg caused by none other than Adam Taurus, who was still bleeding from his missing hand.**

"Grossgrossgross!" Weiss covered her mouth at the sight while Blake gawked at how insane her old partner was to continue, even after having his hand destroyed. Yang and Summer covered Ruby's eyes, much to her protest, while holding their lunch back. Ozpin looked unfazed by the scene, and Goodwhitch just looked irritated. Nora whined as Ren prevented her from lookin on for too long and Pyrhha shut her eyes tightly.

 **Jaune growled animalistically at him, allowing his claws to come out painfully slow. But was beaten to the punch by the group of children rescued by Summer. He quickly got to his feet just as the copy threw the girl against one of the trucks. Jaune wasted no time in attacking his monstrous clone, and repeatedly stabbing and slashing it, in hopes that he could kill it. His attempt in even trying to hurt it proved to be useless as it quickly struck back, stabbing through his shoulder, grabbing his forearm and flipping him over and slamming him against the ground. He gasped in pain, trying to find the strength to stand up and keep fighting, but could only watch as the copy stood over him, ready to kill him.** **The sudden sound and sight of a truck being lifted by the ground beneath it, caught both their attentions. The copy turned around, obviously confused by this and only reacted a moment too late as the truck fell on top of him, Jaune being lucky enough to roll out of the way.**

"YES! SUCK IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

"Yang, I think you should calm down..." Blake deadpanned at her overly exited teammate.

"NEVER!" She sighed in defeat, although she celebrated internally after seeing that Adam would no longer be a problem.

 **The old man struggled to his feet and made sure all the kids where alright, rushing them to keep running towards safety until the unmistakable sound of metal being torn through caught their attention. Jaune wasted no time in pushing the children.**

 **"Run! Just Run!" Jaune began to run with the kids, but was stopped when a pair of claws ripped through his shoulder and pulled him back.**

"NO! DAMMIT!" Yang activated her semblence in anger. That monster just couldn't be stopped and it was pissing her off beyond belief

 **The copy threw Jaune down and quickly stabbed him through the shoulder before dragging him towards another fallen tree. Summer spotted the gun that Jaune used to kill Salem, and quickly grabbed it, putting a single silver bullet inside, remembering what is was going to be used for.**

 _ **He sighed as he looked at her. They had arrived to the place they struggled to get too. Jaune was laying down on a messy bed, Summer stood next to him holding the bullet.**_

 _ **"What is it?" Her voice sounded concerned. She knew exactly what it was. Jaune took the bullet away from her, but not angrily, and looked at it.**_

 _ **"It's um... It's adamantium it's what they put inside of us. It's what's killing me... I was gonna use it to... shoot myself..." He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.**_

 _ **Summer grabbed the bullet and put it in her pocket. She wouldn't let him do that, no matter how bad he wanted it to happen.**_

"That was dark..."

"Whyyyy!" Ren comforted Nora as best as he could while the scene played out. Ozpin looked on, he felt a similar feeling of giving up every single day whenever he looked at the creatures of Grim, he was just glad he never did.

 **The screen returned to the current setting as the copy dragged Jaune towards the fallen tree, and proceeded to throw him against it, impaling a large part of the roots through his abdomen. The copy prepared to deliver the final blow, but the sudden explosion of the left side of his head prevented him from doing so.**

Everybody cringed and silently cheered as the psychotic copy flopped to the ground. Yang shouted a very loud 'Yes' in victory but remembered what had happened to Jaune, which caused her to slowly slump back into her seat.

 **Summer stood a few feet behind the copy, holding the gun with the smoking barrel. She dropped it and immediately ran up to Jaune, panicking as she watched more blood coming from his wound. She drew her claws out quickly and began hacking at the root, cutting it in half and allowing Jaune to slide down on to the ground.** **Tears where coming to her eyes, she knew what was happening, and he knew as well. Which is why he held her hand so tenderly.**

 **"Summer... don't become what they made you... you can be better than that... better than me... Take your friends and run... you don't have to fight anymore..." She was crying now.**

 **"Daddy... Please..." He smiled weakly as he looked at her. It was coming back to him now.**

 **"Oh... so this is what it feels like..." His smile faded slowly, and the light of light soon left his eyes. Summer hugged him tightly, crying her quietly as the screen faded to black.**

A small feeling of catharsis was felt throughout everyone, as well as the obvious feeling of sadness. The way Jaune went out was, in a way, appropriate. He had been fighting for so long, and he was finally able to rest.

"That was... beautiful..." Summer wiped a tear from her eye, as did mostly everyone else, except for Ozpin and Ren. They where screaming on the inside. Ruby whinned out loud. "Can we just have one that ISN'T so depressing or dark!? Please!?" Yang patted her back as she held back more tears.

"I'm sure we'll get one soon enough Rubes."

* * *

FINALLY! This was not easy at all. I'm sorry for the rushed appearance, I am terrible at action scenes. The reason the PULP FICTION one was better, was because I found a PDF for the script. I couldn't find one for LOGAN however, which is why there is the obvious decline in quality, and I am sorry for that. I also apologize for the lack of reactions, I'm not good at this at all.

Up next is the ENGINEER from TF2!

Thanks For Reading


	5. Meet The En-Jaune-Neer

**The screen faded in to the sound of a guitar playing. The image cleared up and revealed Jaune being the one playing the guitar. He wore some overalls over a red long-sleeve polo shirt, a pair of working boots, a single glove on his right hand with a pair of goggles hanging around his neck.**

Pretty much everyone laughed a little at his choice in attire. Ruby was just glad Coco wasn't here to see it herself.

"Oh Oum, what is he wearing!?" Spoke too soon. Coco, along with a very disoriented Velvet suddenly appeared in the room with them.

"Oh, hey Coco!" Ruby waved happily "How did you get here?"

"I honestly have no idea..."

 _"I felt like bringing them in to make my work allot more complicated..."_ Nuff said.

 **"Hey look buddy, I'm an engineer. That means I solve problems" A bullet suddenly hit the truck, very close to his head.**

The group flinched at how calm he remained.

 **not problems like "What is beauty?" Because that would fall within the purview of your conundrums of philosophy." Two more bullets hit the truck, again very close to his head. But he remained calm.**

"How is he so calm about this?" Velvet exclaimed, worried for the boy. Pyrrha felt worried as well, but somehow knew he would remain unharmed.

 **"I solve practical problems."He reached over and grabbed a bottle, taking a sip from it which also revealed a sentrie propped up on a tripod.**

Ruby stared at the gun, completely transfixed by it, and drooled a bit.

"Ruby! Gross!"

 **"For instance: how am I going to stop some mean mother Hubbard from tearing me a structurally superfluous be-hind? The answer, use a gun, and if that don't work..." A similar machine appeared on screen and opened fire. This one was more advanced with a pair of Gatling guns coming out of the sides along with the middle gun.**

 **"Use more gun." Another sentry suddenly appeared on screen. This one looked like the first and second one, but with an extra box on on the top that fired rockets. He paused for a moment and listened as the rockets hit their target and smirked.**

Ruby, once again, awed at the weapon, already wanting every single variation of it for herself. Summer giggled and watched as her daughter's partner tried to snap her back to realty.

"Hey Coco, that looks a bit like your weapon." Coco smirked slightly as they sat down on a pair of bean bags that had suddenly appeared.

"That they do."

 **"MY ARM!" A severed arm landed in front of Jaune as he continued to calmly play his guitar. The only curious thing about the moment was how the sentry in front of him 'looked' down at the arm.**

The happy mood was gone in an instant, replaced by shock. Ruby didn't notice, she was still looking at the guns with an obsessive look on her face. And Blake was pretty used to this already.

"Well... that was sudden." Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

 **"Take for instance this heavy caliber tripod mounted lil' old number designed by me, built by me..." He kicked the severed arm up into the air and the machine immediately shot it. Jaune chuckled as it did. The happy look on his face was suddenly replaced by a sudden seriousness that made Blake feel shaken up.**

 **"And you best hope... Not pointed at you." The camera pulled back to reveal a small war-zone covered by the corpses of White Fang members while Jaune continued to play his guitar, and his sentries continued to fire.**

"That was awesome..." Everyone looked at Nora. "What? It was! Right Ruby?" Ruby nodded immediately.

"Did you see those weapons!? They where so coolandIcant'tbelieveJaunebultthemallbyhimself!" Yang proceeded to cover her overly exited sisters mouth.

"Alrighty! We get it! Let's all hope the next one isn't so... weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Short one! But it served its purpose.**

 **I have a challenge for anyone interested. I've been wanting to make a chapter dedicated to music, but I'm bad at this already. So I challenge you, my dear readers, to write a chapter, complete with reactions from the RWBY crew, with one of these songs:**

 ** _Romeo's Distress Live, by Christian Death Feat. Rozz Williams_**

 ** _Walking On A Dream, by Empire Of The Sun_**

 ** _Without Me, By Eminem_**

 **I also have this headcannon that if Jaune was in a band, Ren would be on lead guitar, Neptune on bass, and Sun on Dums. Jaune of course would be on rythim guitar.**

 **Good Luck, and Thanks For Reading!**


	6. Arc Jaune Arc

**I would like to thank SparkyDapperDab19 for writing this chapter with all the details in the fight scenes that I could have been able to do myself.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

"Hey!" Ruby stated with excitement. "It's starting up again!" Ruby grinned as she felt Summer pat the top of her head.

"I honestly just want to see something that isn't so… unusual." Blake commented and the others agreed to this. While the video showing Jaune as some prodigal engineer easily picking off white fang left and right, it felt too random for any of them to truly wrap their heads around.

"Despite it being somewhat random, it was amusing nonetheless." Summer said and Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't know you liked that sort of humor Sum." Qrow said while taking a swig from his flask and Summer narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well I find it more amusing than drinking." Her retort made the huntsman slowly put his flask away in somewhat shame while Ruby and Yang snickered at him.

"Just as long as it isn't tragic or horrifying like the first one, I think I'll be okay." Pyrrha said to Nora who nodded with understanding. Whether it was fictional or not, they still couldn't get the image of Jaune turning into a murderous clown and exacting revenge on Beacon.

"Here we go!" Coco shouted with enthusiasm as the others quieted down, all wondering just what they were about to watch next.

 **Snow slightly glazed the street while the midnight sky held no stars amongst it. The only light illuminating the dreary street was a streetlight and a few lights at the entrance of the building. No snow fell and the night was as quiet as could be. That was until a car eased into a stop at the entrance of the building. As the car came to a halt, words began to appear at the bottom left hand corner of the screen.**

 **Prague, Czech Republic**

"What's the Czech Republic?" Nora asked out loud. The others said nothing due to not knowing the answer to the bomber's question.

"I was just wondering why it was black and white?" Yang then pointed out and Ozpin chuckled.

"From what we can see so far, I think the colorless filter adds to the mood." Ozpin stated and Velvet's ears flattened against her head.

"I have a bad feeling about this." she stated and Coco put an arm around her, attempting to comfort her to the best of her ability.

 **The sound of the car door opened and the camera jumped to the entrance of the establishment where Cardin Winchester was revealed. He was wearing a thick overcoat, along with a suit and tie. Another hint indicating that it was cold out was the hat atop his head, it was desined with fur, most likely to keep the warmth insulated. What stood out the most however, was his paranoid attitude. His eyes darted all around, indicating that he was examining his surroundings for someone or something that could cause him harm.**

"Kid's in trouble." Qrow stated as he folded his arms. Summer, Glynda and Ozpin nodded at this while the students were surprised to see Cardin on the screen.

"I think the only time I've seen Cardin that scared was during the Ursa incident." Pyrrha stated while Weiss looked over to her.

"That was more hysterical than this." Weiss said, catching the champion's attention. "Ive seen this look on some of my father's business partners. He knows he's done something wrong and I'm pretty sure that whoever he made mad, knows what he did." Weiss ended her statement with her arms folded, not wanting to remember that part of her childhood.

"It's still weird to see him kind of older." Velvet said, allowing everyone to notice that her statement was true. He was older, possibly late twenties or thirties. It still didn't shy away from the paranoia he was emitting.

 **The camera jumped to a moment where Cardin still retained his anxious look while riding up an elevator with a glass wall. As the elevator doors opened, Cardin briskly made his way across the walkway that led him straight to his office. It was a very luxurious office to say the least. Masks and various paintings decorated the walls and the room even contained a bookcase that had a few books postured on it.**

 **Cardin made his way across the room and turned on his desk lamp. Soon after he made his way towards the back corner of his office. While he did this however, the camera panned smoothly to the right and slightly showed a figure sitting in one of the reclining office chairs next to the glass table.**

"Aaaaaand the kid's fucked." Summer smacked him upside the head as he said this due to the language. Despite everyone being old enough to know and say that word, she still had a problem with profanity. "Agh! Fine, fine." Qrow muttered as he massaged the back of his head.

"Despite Qrows profanity, I will have to agree with the current scenario that Mr. Winchester is facing at the moment." Ozpin said as he somewhat smirked at Qrow who was still rubbing the back of his head.

"Still makes you think why people are after him." Ren said while he and everyone else eyed the mystery person in the chair, wondering who it was.

 **Cardin made his way to the back corner but stopped in his tracks and his eyes slightly widened while the look on his face showed a vague but also clear look of shock. The camera switched to show a painting that was on hinges, opened up to reveal a safe full of documents written and typed altogether.**

 **"G really doesn't mind you earning a little money on the side Cardin." The camera quickly panned to the left of Cardin's shoulder to reveal Jaune Arc dawning clothes that were completely black. The only parts that stood out from the shadow he was sitting in were his feet and his head. "She would just prefer it wasn't selling secrets." a hint of venom was apparent at the end of his sentence as he gave Cardin a casual and yet, cold look.**

"Damn. Jaune's attitude has certainly changed." Coco stated as she lowered her sunglasses to get a better look of their friend on the screen.

"I certainly don't mind." Yang jokingly purred as she wiggled her eyebrows. This in turn earned her stern glances from Qrow, Summer, and Pyrrha. "Yeesh tough crowd." the brawler stated while scratching the back of her head.

"Well, we now know why Cardin was in trouble." Blake spoke up as she looked at Jaune on the screen. "I just want to know who this G person is that Jaune works for." Weiss nodded in agreement and soon after, everyone turned back to the screen.

 **Cardin's look of shock morphed into one of frustration as he sat down at his desk. As he sat down however, Cardin opened a drawer on the left side of his desk to reveal what appeared to be a loaded handgun.**

"This isn't going to end well." Ren said calmly as the others were a little shocked at the revelation that the possibility of a fight was rising.

"This could be cowardice on some accounts." Glynda Goodwitch said with a stern look and folded arms. "Not surprising considering that Mr. Winchester thought he could get away with what he was doing." Ozpin nodded in agreement as she said this and soon turned his attention to the screen.

 **"Are the theatrics supposed to scare me? You have the wrong man Arc." Cardin said somewhat boastfully as he took off his gloves. "If G was so sure I was bent, she would have sent a Double-0" Cardin set his gloves off to the side and somewhat smirked with his snide remark while Jaune's expression was still neutral and a bit too calming.**

"Double-0?" Summer asked to herself. Ruby heard this however and looked to her mother.

"Do you know what that means?" Ruby asked and summer but her thumb to her chin, thinking about what the title could mean.

"I would have to say it would be some sort of organization that is known for combat." Summer suggested to the others. "Considering the tone of what we're watching and the situation at hand that involves selling secrets from one organization or country to the other, I would have to say that it would be along those lines." Summer smiled at her daughter while Ruby's eyes widened slightly.

"That sounds really cool! I wonder if Double-0's are better than huntsmen and huntresses." The rose asked and Qrow chuckled.

"I doubt it pipsqueak." Qrow said soon after his fit of chuckling. "Did you see that gun? That thing couldn't take down a Creep let alone a Beowolf." Summer's eyes narrowed at her teammate's arrogance, but she soon grew a sly smile on her face.

"Oh, and gigantic scythe wielder that is obviously compensating for something is somehow better?" Qrow froze while the others had burst into a fit of laughter sans Weiss and Ruby who were either rolling their eyes or were somewhat confused on why that remark was funny.

"Whatever." Qrow grumbled as he looked back towards the screen while wishing he could take a massive swig from his flask without Summer saying anything about it.

 **"Benefits of section chief, I'd know if anyone had been promoted to a Double-0 status. Wouldn't I?" Cardin's matter of fact tone reinforced his false sense of security as he leaned back in his office chair slightly. He let out a slight huff of amusement and looked back to Jaune. "Your file shows no kills. And it takes-"**

 **"Two." Jaune said as he interrupted Cardin. The scene abruptly changed to a bathroom that was somewhat blinding due to the white walls along with the black and white filter. What was even more shocking was that Jaune who was now in a suit without a tie, delivere a forward kick to a man's stomach who soon after, crashed through one of the stall doors.**

"HOLY SHIT!" Yang exclaimed while everyone else was taken back but remained silent at the milesecond of brutality that they had just witnessed.

"That came out of nowhere." Ren stated and Nora looked to her partner.

"Didn't you hear Cardin?" she asked and now Pyrrha's attention was also focused on her teammate. "It takes two kills. This is probably his first." Nora's teammate's eyes widened as she said this and soon after continued watching.

 **Jaune delivered a straight to the man's face who was now revealed to be Russel Thrush. Blood gushed from his nose and Jaune went in to deliver another straight. Russel shifted his body to the side, against the wall and wrapped his arms around Jaune, attempting to put him into a hold. Jaune ducked under Russel's attempt and in turn, tackled his opponent through the stall wall, and continuing onward until they reached the end of the bathroom**.

"Russel?!" Ruby asked somewhat bewildered at the man who was being somewhat beaten on screen.

"I guess this a world where those two really didn't get along." Ozpin assumed as he looked to Jaune's team who were all worried beyond belief.

"Considering how he and Cardin have been treating Velvet, I certainly don't mind this." Coco said with a grin on her face. Velvet on the other hand was somewhat horrified that she was seeing two people she somewhat knew viciously beat each other.

 **Once they hit the tile wall, Jaune saw an opening and turned his back just enough so he could elbow Russel directly to the face. Once his opponent was stunned, Jaune took this opportunity to grab one of the stall doors and slammed it into Russel's face, causing him to be stunned again. Despite this, Russel's grip hadn't faltered and the two crashed out of the stall and landing onto the floor. Jaune however quickly got up and delivered a kick to Russel's face. Russel recovered however and grasped a nearby trashcan, to which Jaune kicked aside.**

"I kind of feel bad for Russel's face." Nora said somewhat jokingly and Coco snickered.

"I certainly don't." she said and Velvet became a little irritated, but the leader failed to notice.

"Despite that," Qrow said, trying to ease the tension a bit, "the kid knows how to fight." He chuckled a bit as he saw Pyrrha shrink in her seat slightly.

"Have you taught him to do things like that Pyrrha?" Blake asked somewhat concerned to find out that the bumbling knight that they all knew was capable of such brutality.

"W-well we did go over some self-defense basics and some hand to hand combat." Pyrrha said somewhat anxiously. "I did discover however, he seemed to have a talent for it. Much more than his sword and shield." The others nodded and Coco snickered at this.

"I certainly don't mind a man who's talented with his hands." the fashionista's remark caused Velvet and Pyrrha to blush immensely and also caused Summer to give her a disapproving glare.

 **The scene of the bathroom cut back to the scene at the office and with quick action, Cardin drew his pistol and aimed it at Jaune who remained unfazed by this. in a certain light, it looked like Jaune was smirking just a bit.**

 **"It's a shame really." Cardin said as he had a sneer on his face. "We barely got to know each other." as he said this he pulled the trigger.**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped as she saw this happening. The others were worried as well but didn't voice their opinions. Even Weiss was a little worried for the blonde as he just sat there, waiting for the bullet to pierce him.

 ***Click***

 **A look of horror slowly crept onto Cardin's face as he realized that the gun was empty. As Cardin slowly set his gun down, Jaune reached into his pocket and pulled out a magazine clip, housing seven bullets. His face was passive and unreadable as he showed Cardin this.**

 **"I know where you keep your gun." Jaune replied with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "So that's something." As soon as he said this, a smirk gradually showed at the edge of his lips.**

 **"True." Cardin replied as his face grew a subtle but angry expression.**

"Wow." Nora said, still wide eyed not by the risk of Jaune dying, but how many steps ahead he was of Cardin.

"That was certainly wise on Mr. Arc's part." Ozpin commented, but noticed the look of worry growing on Summer's face. "Is something wrong Summer?" the person in question nodded.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked and a feeling of dread seeped into everyone, not liking what they believed was going to happen next.

 **"How did he die?" Cardin asked as the anger slightly subsided.**

 **"Your contact?" Jaune asked and the screen showed Cardin nodding in response. The camera jumped back to Jaune who's smirk disappeared and was back to a flat expression. "Not well." he replied and the scene jumped back to the bathroom where Jaune threw Russel against one of the bathroom mirrors. Russel's head smashed against the mirror and he fell to the ground, but not before crashing through one of the sinks first.**

"Sweet Oum." Blake muttered as they witnessed the violence in front of them. "Aura or no aura, he has the potential to be a monster in combat." Pyrrha shuddered in response to this.

"I'll be sure not to teach him to do anything lethal if we ever get there." the champion soon said and everyone agreed to sans Ozpin. Pyrrha's statement made the headmaster a bit conflicted. Yes, what Jaune was displaying was a bit brutal, but perhaps it could be hidden potential that he would be missing out on. He was about to retort but decided not to dwell on it.

 **Jaune took this opportunity to use the button-down shirt that Russel was wearing and tightly wrapped one of the edges around Russel's neck. As Russel was struggling to break free of the hold he was in, Jaune dragged his sprawled body to a nearby sink that was overflowing with water and attempted to shove his head into the sink. Russel had other plans as he desperately struggled to be free of Jaune's grasp while letting out cries of suffocation and pain. He even used those moments of desperation to grab a nearby pistol that was disarmed during their skirmish and was now next to them. Russel grasped the gun and attempted to aim it at Jaune. The blonde noticed this at the right moment and pushed Russel's arm away from him as the gun went off, taking a chunk out of the sink next to them. Jaune then grasped Russel's wrist and smashed it against the mirror, causing Russel to let go of the pistol. With his full weight now in control, Jaune pressed down on Russel's head, further into the sink. A few moments passed and desperate gargles could be heard from him as he still tried to struggle.**

"By the gods." Glynda muttered as they were all watching their friend and student slowly drown one of their not so fellow students.

"This is getting a little too brutal for my tastes." Yang said as she leaned back further in her chair and feeling uncomfortable at the calm but struggling expression Jaune was displaying for them all.

"Stone cold." Qrow said quietly as he looked on. "Can't tell if that's a benefit to us or a threat." Ozpin and Goodwitch looked at him with understanding.

"Agreed." the two of them said as they looked back to Jaune.

"Jaune." Pyrrha said softly as a look of fear was written across her face. Despite looking exactly like him and having the same name, that was not the Jaune that she knew and deeply cared about. This Jaune was cold and brutal, he didn't care what happened as long as the job was done. In those moments where she witnessed her partner and friend slowly drown Russel, she promised to do whatever she could so that this Jaune would never happen to her reality.

 **Russel's gargled cries of struggle soon escalated, but Jaune pressed on. after a few more moments of thrashing and struggling, Russel's body went limp and he fell to the floor. As this happened, the room went silent sans the running water and showed Jaune taking in deep breaths as he looked at Russel's corpse.**

 **The scene changed once again to Cardin sitting in his office with a hint distain and sorrow on his face. "Made you feel it, huh?" Cardin asked somberly. Jaune gave no answer and Cardin took a quick breath of reassurance. "Well, no worries. The second is-" Before Cardin could continue, Jaune drew a silenced pistol and aimed it right at Cardin. Without hesitation, Jaune pulled the trigger and the bullet ripped through Cardin's head. As Cardin's body fell to the floor, he knocked aside a photo of him with a woman and a child, his wife and child.**

 **"Yes." Jaune said as he held his pistol while looking at Cardin's corpse. "Considerably." Jaune holstered his weapon and got out of the chair.**

No one said anything as they saw Jaune's actions. They were all stunned as to how cold and quick he acted, despite his target having a family of his own, it didn't stop Jaune from putting a bullet in his head.

"Guess that makes two." Nora said softly as she grasped Ren's arm with a tight grip. Ren looked to her and he saw an unholy amount of sadness emitting from his partner and he could understand where she was coming from. Jaune was the closest thing the two had to family and to see who they consider a brother mercilessly gun down another man was chilling to even think about. Ren looked to Pyrrha and saw a hint of resolve in her eyes, most likely promising herself to do whatever she could to make this Jaune not a reality to them and he couldn't help but make that promise as well.

 **The scene jumped back to the bathroom however, Showing Jaune's tired form pick up another pistol that was on the opposite side of the bathroom where Russel's body was laying down at. In those moments as Jaune picked up the gun, Russel got up from his prone position and grasped the pistol at his side, letting out a yell while aiming it at Jaune.**

"Holy shit!" Yang said as she and Ruby jumped back a bit in their seats. Everyone was shocked and worried for the safety of their friend.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha, Nora and Ren shouted in fear of their friend, but their eyes widened and their mouths went agape as they saw what happened next.

 **In an instant, Jaune turned around, pistol in hand and let off a single shot. A look of cold determination in his eyes as his stance was broad but wide. But despite those qualities, the somewhat calculating and yet merciless expression that was expressed on his face was the one quality that defined him as cold blooded.**

The room was silent as the video came to an end and no one dared to speak up. They had nothing to say. What could they say, the past videos showed Jaune kill people, but at least he showed emotion, whether it be extreme or nonchalant. This was brutality incarnate and only one thing was going through their minds. The thought that they never wanted to see this Jaune ever again.

* * *

 **Once again I would like to thank SparkyDapperDab19 for writing this chapter and would like to ask everyone to go check them out.**

 **If anyone has a story of their own, and would like to send it to me, don't be shy to share them.**

 **Be sure to check out my other stories as well. Don't forget rto leave your reviews as well.**

 **Thanks For Reading**


	7. Meet The Sniper

Everyone had time to settle down and clean up properly. They needed that after being in a single room with each other for over three days with nothing coming from the tv.

"This suuucks!" Nora laid down over Ren's legs. "Why isn't anything ooonnn!?" The stoic boy sighed and patted her head calmly.

"Relax Nora. I'm sure something will play eventually..." He hopped. At that moment, the tv flashed with static and everyone ran over to their seats.

"FINALLY!" Yang exclaimed. Everyone settled down, each giving grumbled and showing various degrees of giddiness as they waited to see what would happen next.

 **The static cleared away, revealing... a desert road.**

Qrow stared, unimpressed.

"Of course it's nothing special..." Pryrrha pouted.

"It could be something interesting. Just wait."

 **Just then, an RV drove down the road. The camera switched to the inside of the RV, pointed directly at a bobble head of Jacques Schnee, bobbing with the movement of the vehicle. A gloved hand began to slowly inch closer to the bobble head and then quickly poked its forehead.**

 **"Boom. Headshot." Sudden fanfare shot out of the speakers, accompanied by the the tittle card "MET THE SNIPER".**

Qrow was now intrigued.

"Oh this oughta be good." Not everyone shared his taste, except for maybe Summer and Nora. The former not really knowing Jaune in the first place and the latter always excited to see her fearless leader be a bad-ass at any chance she got.

 **A low angle shot of the inside of the RV revealed a slightly older Jaune, wearing a strange hat, polo shirt, and a black cargo vest with four bullets in the right breast pocket. He also seemed to have gown large sideburns.**

Coco stared, not very surprised by the choice in clothing whatsoever.

"Of course... What else would I expect?" Velvet patted her friend on the back, trying to comfort her.

"At least he's wearing something allong the lines of his work style."

 **"Sniping's a good job,mate! It's challenging work, out-of-doors..." The image shifted to Jaune brushing his teeth, with three pictures hanging next to the mirror in front of him, all White Fang members, with the one on the top and bottom, already crossed out.**

Blake stiffened up at those pictures. Was Jaune seriously always focused on taking out White Fang in these? Coco chuckled lightly.

"Guess Velvet's not the only one with a silly accent." Her partner blushed brightly and lightly punched Coco's arm in embarrassment.

 **"I guarantee you'll not go hungry, 'Cause at the end end of the day, as long as there's two people left on the planet, someone is gonna want someone dead." The scene changed to a down scope perspective showing the White Fang grunt from the middle picture firing away sadistically before being shot in the head.**

"YEAH! GO JAUNE-JAUNE!" Nora cheered on, not being bothered by the display on screen, while everyone else, obviously, was horrified, but more or less used to what they where seeing. Except for Ozpin because he'd seen worse.

 **The bullet went through with no problem, but it suddenly went straight into the bottle of liquor being held by another random grunt. The bottle shattered sending the glass shard into their only good eye causing them to panic and slam into a wall, pushing the glass in further in. They suddenly pulled a bouncy-grenade launcher and began to fire randomly while stepping back quickly. He then hit a railing behind them and fell down into an open area full of red barrels, along with the grenades, causing a large explosion.**

 **"Oh wow..."**

'Okay,' Thought Ozpin, 'That was pretty funny. Nora, Yang, Qrow and Summer laughed uncontrollably, while Ren gave an amuse chuckle, Glynda, Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha tried to hide their smiles.

 **The scene cut back to Jaune on the side of the road, talking through a pay phone.**

 **"Dad? Dad I'm-... Y... Not a crazed gunman, dad, I'm an assassin! Well the difference being one is a job, and the other's mental sickness!"**

Yang chuckled lightly at the unhead back and forth, finding it amusing that he still kept in contact with his parents. Nora giggled and held as much laughter in as she could.

 **"Ill be honest with you- my parents... do not care for it." The camera zoomed out to reveal Jaune climbing up a water tower. It quickly cut to him looking through his riffle on the top of the tower, seeking to the camera man.**

 **"...I think his mate saw me..." Bullets ricochet near him and he quickly ducked to avoid getting hit. "Yes, yes he did!"**

Velvet jumped a bit in surprise, a small smile of excitement flashing on her face.

 **A quick video shows Jaune waiting for hours on end, sitting in the same position with his riffle while only drinking coffee and filling jars with... yes...**

Qrow chuckled and laughed a bit. Weiss was fairly impressed with this version of Jaune's patience, but also disgusted at that last part. Mostly everyone felt the same.

 **The screen suddenly showed Emerald through the chest getting stabbed in slow motion.**

Ruby paled slightly and the revelation shocked everyone. Except for Summer because she was already dead and practically omnipresent

"B-but... Why?" Ruby stared confused. Blake frowned.

"I thought something was off about her..."

 **"Feelings? You know what has a lot of feelings? Blokes who bludgeon their wives o death with a golf trophy. Professionals have standards:" The camera cut back to Jaune standing over Emerald's body before taking his hat off and putting it over his chest and bowing his head in respect.**

 **"Be polite." Cut to Neo getting shot in the head.**

 **"Be efficient." Cut to both Mercury and Cinder getting headshot.**

 **"Have a plan to kill everyone you meet." The riffle pointed directly at the screen before a flash and bang where heard and the screen went black, then suddenly returned to Jaune on the pay phone.**

 **"Dad, dad... put-... put mum on the phone..."**

There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence in the room as the video ended and Ruby spoke up.

"Eh, he looked better in the overalls."

"LIKE HELL HE DID!" Coco threw a bag of popcorn, which came from nowhere. And a whole different argument began.

* * *

 _ **You could tell I was getting lazy near the end there. But I did it! I actually wrote another chapter! I think I'll do the Scout next, but I wanna finish my Crow story up first**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm accepting chapters written by all of you, but can one of you please make it start with the "Liquorice, Hoverboard, Swingset" argument?**_

 _ **I'll love you forever if you do!**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading!**_


	8. Just A Decoy

**_Maybe I can make a last one... There's not allot of effort into this, although I did try_**

 ** _Fuck Me_**

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was as relaxed as it could get with everyone doing their own small activities. Summer and Ozpin caught up on current events concerning Salem, Qrow was receiving several riding crop marks for accidentally spilling his drink on Ruby, and the rest where quietly speculating about what the would see Jaune do next.

"Maybe he'll finally be wearing something good." Coco hoped, tired of seeing Jaune only wear horrible clothing. Yang spoke up somewhat sarcastically.

"Yeah, and maybe he'll be striking fabulous poses, and have some sort of bizarre punching ghost with him." Everyone chuckled lightly before Yang hummed and scratched her cheek. "That would actually be pretty cool now that I think about it..." Ruby nodded in agreement. Their attention was brought back to the screen as it cleared up and reveled a slow pan through an office building.

 **"Just six weeks ago, I was told that my father was the world's greatest assassin. That he could conduct an orchestra with his pistol alone. And they where right."**

"Oooh boy! This oughtta be good!" Nora and Yang leaned in closely while Blake scoffed with a small smile.

"This seems a bit over dramatic if you ask me." Qrow chuckled at her opinion but agreed.

"And that was just one sentence."

 **"Six weeks ago I was turned into a weapon by a man named Ozpin. One week ago I killed over thirty people for that bastard... Three days ago, I killed my own father without even knowing who he was. Two days ago, I found out the bastard was using all of us, the fucking assassins**

Ren grit his teeth at that. Ruby and Pyrrha clenched their fists and tried to no death-glare Ozpin. Ozpin frowned and leaned in a bit, interested. Qrow, Raven and Summer showed no emotion, but it was obvious to see what they where feeling.

 **"But now," The camera moved to reveal a mop of blonde hair, sitting at a desk, typing away while everybody left. "Same shitty, job. Same shitty clothes. Same shitty boss and shitty paycheck." Someone in a dark green cloak began approaching him.**

 **"Six weeks ago I was ordinary and pathetic. Just like you. Who am I now? An account manager, an assassin, just another tool that was mind fucked into killing his father. I'm all of these, and I'm none of these. Who am I now?" His hands where quickly gliding across his keyboard, typing his own name down in a search bar. He pressed enter, but nothing came up.**

 **"This is not me fulfilling my destiny. This is not me falling in my fathers footsteps. This is definitely not me saving the world." A loud click caught his attention, and the camera pulled back to reveal a fairly large gun in Ozpin's hand.**

 **"Still trying to figure out who you are?"**

For once, Ozpin's eyes went wide. Would he really do that to him? The grip on his cane tightened as he watched on. Glynda looked at him from the corner of her eye, knowing full well that he felt guilt for pretty much doing the same thing to several people. Summer being one of them.

All three teams, as well ad Summer and surprisingly, Qrow, went wide eyed. Ruby and Pyrrha where unknowingly gripping each other's hand hard enough to cut some of the circulation off, scarred that their shared crush would be killed off here. Coco actually took off her glasses to watch.

 **"This is not me." He quickly turned around, revealing someone entirely different. They smirked at Ozpin, who's face screamed confusion, before looking at the floor. Ozpin slowly looked down, revealing an X made of sticky notes.**

 ** _This is just a motherfucking decoy_**

 **Ozpin looked straight at the camera, realizing what had happened. "Oh fuck..." A bullet shot through his head before a screeching sound was heard and it stopped in mid air.**

Qrow had to cover his mouth from spitting his drink out at the sight, while everyone else reeled back in disgust.

"What the hell!?" Yang nearly covered Ruby's eyes, but was stopped when the bullet started moving backwards.

 **"** **This is me taking control from Ozpin," The bullet flew further back, connecting to an extended piece. "from the fraternity," It passes through some car windows, and through a doughnut hole just as Port was going to take a bite. "from Port from billing reports, from ergonomic keyboards, from cheating girlfriends and sack a shit best friends." The bullet passed through a can of a generic energy drink being held by Mercury, who was walking beside Cinder as they got off a train.**

 **"This is me taking back control of my life!" The bullet flew much further before entering a window and going back into the barrel of a rifle with a telescope attached to it. The hammer clicked as Jaune slowly turned to the camera and leaned in slightly, glaring. "What the fuck have you done lately?" The screen cut to black before a gunshot was heard.**

No words where spoken for a while, but the silence was broken by Nora.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME! DID YOU SEE HOW FAR HE WAS!?" Weiss fell off the couch and quickly stood up, trying very hard not to yell at the hyperactive girl.

"As impressive as that was, it was also very stupid. What kind of bullet goes that far, and why on remnant is it even extended?" She sat down, still mentally nitpicking the scene, before Summer spoke up.

"I dunno miss Schnee, have you considered what kind of world we live in ourselves? Semblence, dust rounds and mechashifting weapons aren't exactly something normal in other worlds." Weiss stood quiet, thinking about her words before shrugging.

"I suppose your right. I just hope the next one isn't as bizarre." Ozpin nodded in agreement.

"I hope so too..."

* * *

 **So here is my (maybe) last self written chapter for this story. I dunno. I originally planned to make this the ending to The Grey, and then a sort of music based one, but decided on this because it was easier.**

 **I have a love hate relationship with writing these chapters myself, but I MIGHT make some myself, or at the least collaborate with someone on these in the future.**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews, and Thanks For Reading!**


	9. Cinder's Fall From Grace

***Insert Dying Laughter***

* * *

The bright light returned to the room, blinding everyone until it faded out. The same person that had brought them there waved nonchalantly.

" _Hello again everyone. I got a bit of a surprise for all of you._ " He snapped his fingers, and in the room suddenly appeared Salem and her faction. Salem looked around, confused.

"Wait, what-" Summer suddenly rushed her, Ruby's weapon suddenly in her hand as she prepared to cut her down. Hell broke loose in the room and the being jumped out of the way.

" _OH FUCKING HELL! JESUS!_ " A door opened, and Jesus himself poked his head in holding a candy bar.

"Yo."

"HELP ME!" Jesus stared at the chaos in the room and shrugged.

"Alright." He placed the candy bar in his mouth and casually walked in

* * *

 _ **SEVERAL HOURS LATER**_

"Okay, so we all agree on this." Nora massaged her head, feeling a heading forming. "The hoverboard is made of liquorice. We can punch it, but ONLY when it's near a swingset. We got it, we good?" Everyone nodded in agreement seemingly satisfied.. until Tyrian spoke up.

"Wait can the swingset hover?" Nora attempted to jump on top of him and strangle him to death, but was held down by various chains, which where used to hold everyone down. The being walked in, closing the door behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" Glynda shouted at him. He groaned and rubbed his eyes in irritation.

"I can erase them from existence if I wanted to, but this is funnier. So please, shut the fuck up before I zipper your mouth closed... Enjoy!" He disappeared and the tv began playing. Everyone leaned back, sending dirty looks at each other as the screen cleared up.

 **Cinder had wound up overwhelmed by the cheap ass pull power of Ruby's Silver Eyes. She had seen silver and then darkness. She did not get her chance to kill Pyrrha nor Amber and that was Cinder's dawning thought before being knocked out. When she awoke, she felt a pain in her face and realized she was in a room somewhere. She saw she was on a bed and tried to get herself up only to realized she was cuffed…and naked.**

Everyone went wide eyed at that, except for Ruby, who had her eyes covered by both Summer and Yang. Cinder blushed brightly and tried to break free of her chains.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ozpin remained as stoic as ever, and looked at Goodwitch, and back at Cinder.

 _"Meh, Glynda's better... And I don't have my mug..."_ Mercury tried to keep a smile from forming on his face while Mercury scanned her body, wanting to memorize it. Tyrian noticed and started laughing, earning a glare from Cinder and Salem, who wasn't at all impressed that her pawn had been captured, but surprised that a silver eyed warrior existed. She would need to keep an eye on that girl, and Ozpin on Cinder

 **"Well, the former False Maiden has awoken." A male voice said.**

 **Cinder adjusted herself to see Ozpin's smug face with a mug of coffee. Cinder tried to call up her semblance but felt nothing come up.**

 **"Don't worry. We've sealed up your aura to prevent that and thanks to Ren's moxibustion techniques made any attack you throw much weaker than it should be." Ozpin said sipping his coffee.**

 **"You, old pervert! What the hell?!" Cinder screeched.**

 **"Rude." Ozpin said simply. "But if you want to know what happened? When Ruby awakened her powers and you stupidly clashed your maiden powers with the relics, you did something wonderful. You cut the Grimm down by half, and completely ruined your master's plan."**

 **Cinder went wide-eyed.**

Even though Ruby couldn't see she could still hear. "What do my eyes gotta do with anything? What's going on?" Qrow ruffled her hair with his free hand.

"We'll explain everything later..." He looked at Summer, and conveyed an annoyed message with his glare. She shrugged in return, knowing that she would have to explain everything to her daughter. She wasn't looking forward to it. Salem and Cinder on the other hand saw the opportunity to take down a possible threat before it was too late. Ozpin noticed that, because he was right across from them.

 **"Salem's been captured, and her powers were completely disabled all thanks to you." Ozpin said. "We treated your injured body and had people with special semblances peer into your mind. That's how you got captured along with your team."**

 **"What happened to them?" Cinder said with fear evident in her voice.**

 **"We gave Arthur, Hazel, and Tryian cement shoes. They are most likely at the bottom of the ocean off Menagerie. Adam was crippled by Blake and put in prison with the White Fang falling apart at the seams. Roman and Neo turned on you in exchange to not end up like you, Emerald, and Mercury." Ozpin said while downing more of his coffee. "Roman's a wealthy man now."**

 **"That ginger motherfucker!" Cinder spats out viciously.**

Cinder glared at Roman, knowing full well that he would do that. Roman and Neo tried to keep straight faces at their emplyer's glare. Mercury and Emerald shivered at what might have been done with him, while everyone else remained wide eyed with their mouths opened in shock. Ruby still pouted over her eyes being closed. Why couldn't they understand that she wasn't a baby anymore? She was grown up, dammit, she drank milk!

Salem sulked, as did Tyrian, who's eyes screamed _BURN THE HERETIC_ towards Ozpin.

 **"Rude. Either way, you'll be serving the rich and wealthy from now on. You're be paying us back for the damages you and Ruby caused." Ozpin said leaving the room.**

 **Men and women of wealth piled into the room and with the lustful looks on their faces got Cinder to gulp. Her restraints were removed only to be put down on the ground with her hide in the air by none other than Jacques Schnee.**

 **Outside of the room, the door was soundproof to block out Cinder's screams of agony and pain. In another room, Emerald was going through a similar nightmare. Mercury was forced to watch this time at the request of the rich bastards. And then there was Salem, who had it the worst of all.**

 **Ozpin waltzed into his office to see a sweet sight, Salem in a cage in an outfit that made Leia's slave outfit look modest by comparison.**

Weiss gagged, and forced herself not to throw up at the thought of what her father would be doing, while Cinder, Mercury and Emerald held faces of pure shock. Ruby groaned, still curious of what was going on, while Salem and the rest looked mortified. Qrow snapped out of it and noticed the Coco girl, taking mental notes with Blake. Ozpin blinked a few times and hummed.

"Well... she pulls it off..." Glynda's headache was reaching its peak.

 **"Ozpin, you're a sick bastard." Salem snarled.**

 **"I learned that from you. You did say you'd humiliate me when you defeated me, so I returned the favor." Ozpin said leaning back in his chair. "Life is good."**

 **"Curse you, Ozpin!" Salem screamed before Ozpin hit the button to put the soundproof barrier over the cage.**

 **Elsewhere, Ruby was being hailed as a hero and Summer's successor. However, Ruby was unaware that the money she was given a few weeks later for as a thank you on behalf of Vale was made all of the asses of Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. Blissfully unaware. Of course, everyone else knew, but did not gave enough of a damn to bother tell her.**

The image faded away, and Ruby's eyes where uncovered at last. She pouted again. "You suck..." Summer patted her daughter's head and smiled.

"Don't want to ruin your innocence yet." Qrow cleared his throat and motioned his eyes towards Salem's faction, making the earlier glaring contest resume until the disheveled boy that brought them there appeared once again.

" _Shit, that wasn't the one that was suppose to play. But good enough right?"_ He snapped his fingers, making the chains and Salem's group disappear. " _Don't worry, they're with the mormons. They won't be going anywhere for a good long while._ " He then disappeared, and had snacks appear on a table in front of them. Velvet didn't take a bite of her own snack and sat wondering.

"Did anyone notice that Jaune wasn't in this one...?"

* * *

 ***Aggressive** **dancing* ARE YOU READY TO LEARN?**

 **It took me a moment to realize Jaune wasn't in this one, but it's still a chapter. I only wrote the beginning and the reaction to this short story. All credit goes to _yoshi3000,_ and their fic "The RWBYverese is infinite". Go read it, It's good.**

 **Anyways, that's all from me for now, because I'm taking a short break for now. Don't forget to leave your reviews and Thanks For Reading!**


	10. Where Is My Mind? (Vol 1 END)

**This is a special one, FIGHT CLUB. It's the last reaction I will be doing, because I've decided to split this into Volumes. The next volume will be different in presentation.**

 **The characters here are OOC, but it helps the story because I can do whatever the hell I want** **. As I did with PULP FICTION, I will be taking the scenes from the original script, as well as adding in my own text to give better context, so It won't be as accurate to the movie.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The screen began clearing up and everyone sat in place waiting for and steeling their nerves for whatever came next.

"I got a weird feeling about this one.." Ruby held onto her mother tightly, scared of what might appear. Yang ruffled her hair, grinning at her.

"It probably won't be so weird."

 **The screen faded in, revealing a closeup of Jaune's eyes. He has a bruise on his left eye, and bags under his right from nights of unrest. The camera pulls out to reveal a gun in his mouth.**

Yang opened her mouth and closed it, not being able to find any words. Everyone else stared worriedly.

 **Ren, looking very different with blonde hair and a pink hair-tips, is sitting on Jaune's lap, smirking uncharacteristically, holding said gun with his left hand. They where both disheveled, Jaune more so than Ren who had no traces of physical harm or tiredness of any kind.**

 **He checked the watch he had on his right wrist. "Three minutes." He looked out the window. "This is the beginning. We're at ground zero. Would you like to say a few words to mark the occasion?"**

 **"...I... ann... iinn... ff... nnyin..." Suddenly, a voice spoke out to the viewers.**

 ** _With a gun in between your teeth, you only speak in vowels_**

 **Ren pulls the gun away, amused. "Come again?" Jaune, clearly disoriented, responded.**

 **"I can't think of anything." _I could feel the rifling in the barrel with my tongue. For a second I totally forgot about Ren's whole controlled demolition thing and I wondered how clean that gun is..._**

 **Ren stood up and walked to the windows behind them, revealing that they where inside a large building, possibly still under construction. He checked his watch. "Two and a half. Getting really interesting now."**

 ** _That old saying, how you always hurt the one you love, well, it works both ways._**

 **Jaune turned his head to see that they where in fact 31 stories high. The camera zoomed out slightly before rushing down to the ground, through the floor and into the garage of another building, revealing a white van.**

 ** _We have front row seats for this theater of mass destruction. the Demolitions Committee of Project Mayhem wrapped the foundation columns of ten buildings with blasting gelatin. In two minutes, primary charges will blow base charges, and those buildings out there will be reduced to smoldering rubble. I know this because Ren knows this._**

 **"Look what we've accomplished!" He checks his watch. "Sixty seconds."**

 ** _Somehow, I realize all of this - the gun, the bombs, the revolution - is really about Nora Valkyrie._**

"WHAT!?" Nora stared in shock. Would Ren really do something that crazy just for her? And why would he get Jaune involved? What the hell were they watching?

 **The scene shifted to an image of Nora, who had a cigarette in her mouth, and a pair of sunglasses. She looked unamused and bored.**

Yang cringed a bit. "Please, never become that Nora. I prefer you as you are right now." Nora only nodded, still trying to take in the fact that this was about her. Pyrrha could only stare worried that maybe her fellow teammate snapped, while Ren tried to not think about it.

 ** _This really should take a back seat for a moment. I got some explaining to do..._**

 **The scene cut to Jaune in bed. The clock next to him read midnight, and he was wide awake.**

 ** _I was an insomniac. I worked a desk job for a company that made shit cars, with leather seats cured in in third world countries with chemicals they know cause birth defects, break linings that fail after a thousand miles, and fuel injectors that burn people alive._** **The camera cut to a burned out car, and panned over to the inside.** ** _You see those bits of yellow, red and hard black stuff sticking out of the shit leather seat? That's what's left of the poor bastard who bought this car. Caught fire with everyone stuck inside._**

 **The scene changed to an office space. Jaune sat on a cheap leather chair, smirking, and wearing a dirty white button-up shirt with three buttons undone, and a bandage wrapped around his hand. An older man was just across from him, and he looked really familiar.**

Weiss' eyes widened in disbelief. Yes her father was a bastard who put hard working people in danger and occasionally chuckled whenever a poor faunus died on the job- Yeah this shouldn't have been anything shocking to her. She just groaned and rubbed her nose while Blake's bow twitched.

 ** _This was my asshole boss. At that moment, I told him what I just told you. He responded by calling security._**

 **Jaune looked down at his fist and grinned.**

 ** _I am Jack's Smirking Revenge_**

 **He punched himself hard enough to be sent flying back. He continued to beat himself and throw himself around.**

 ** _This wasn't anything new. I already knew what getting the crap beat out of me felt like. The first time I met Ren, we fought outside a bar. We used the basement of that bar every day after that. More and more people kept joining until we had to change scenery._**

 **The camera cut to an old runed down house full of men in black clothes and shaved heads.**

 ** _This was project mayhem. Homemade explosives, vandalism, assaults, trashing corporate coffee shops and losing your name where some key parts of joining. You had no identity here._**

 ** _Ren did have one interest outside of this. Nora. I hated her. Before I met Ren, I couldn't sleep. I went to support groups for cancer patients, and other fatal ailments. I could finally let go and cry my eyes out. Baby's never slept like I did afterwards._**

 ** _But good things had to come to an end, and Nora was that end. She was just like me. We liked being part of something that was bigger than ourselves, but that we couldn't understand. I hated her for stealing the one good thing in my empty life. And I was more than happy when she called, telling me she'd taken one too many pills._**

 **Jaune was staring dead ahead, with his ears covered, while loud moans and screams could be heard just next door to him.**

 ** _I just wished they could be quiet._**

Everyone went wide eyed at the scene. Their faces burning and glowing red. Nora had to focus as much as she could on not fainting while blood ran down her nose. Ren was... Well

 _Error 404. Ren Not Found._

 ** _That was going on for a good while. But suddenly, Ren was gone. I was alone with members of this crazy project for a while. And then the question came up; why where they calling me by his name? What was going on? Who the hell was Lie Ren?_**

 **The camera cut back to the beginning, this time Ren was standing.**

 ** _This is where you came in..._**

 **"Would you like to say a few words to mark the occasion?"**

 **"I... ill... ann... iinn... ff...nnyin..." Ren pulled the gun back, repeating the his line from the beginning.**

 **"Come again?" Jaune pants, heavily disoriented.**

 **"I still can't think of anything..." Ren chuckles and goes over to another chair.**

 **"Flashback humor." He grins and looks at Jaune. "Look what we've accomplished. Out these windows, we will view the economic collapse. One step closer to global equilibrium. And I'm very glad you're here with me." Jaune pants, his breathing becoming labored.**

 **"Please... call it off..." Ren's grin disappears as he looks at the helpless boy.**

 **"It's out of your hands." He looks outside as a bus pulls up.**

 ** _Just hours ago I put Nora on a bus to get her away from here. I confessed my feelings to her and she told me off. Just twenty_ _minutes ago I got the shit kicked out of me by Ren. Around a week ago, I realized who he really was. All the formal ways people I've never met spoke to me, how secretive they acted. How they laughed whenever I asked something so damn obvious..._**

 **'I am Jacks's unchecked aggression.' Ren's voice spoke through, and the screen quickly cut to him staring straight at everyone with a sinister grin before cutting back to the present moment.**

Realization slowly dawned on everyone as the pieces formed, and images of who was really in that room with Nora. Ren looked at his longtime friend and recognized the look she had.

 _BLUESCREEN_

 **Jaune's eyes widened in horror. "Nora..." Ren chuckled.**

 **"Tying up loose ends." Jaune began panting and nearly crying.**

 **"I'm begging you, please don't do this, Ren. It doesn't have to be this way." Ren glared at him and stood up.**

 **"So what else are we gonna do!? Go back to a shitty job!? Sit in a worthless condo and watch sit-coms all day!? Fuck that!" Jaune stared at him, eyes full of horror.**

 **"You're not real... I know this... That guns not in your hand... It's in... in... in mine..." The gun suddenly appeared in his hands. Ren stared at him, disinterested. He shrugged and and cocked an eyebrow.**

 **"So what? That doesn't change anything." Jaune looked at the gun and pointed it at his head. "You're threatening me by putting a gun to your head?" Jaune breathed calmly, his eyes no longer showing fear.**

 **"Not my head; our head." Images of Jaune in Ren's place began playing, and an a short clip of Jaune punching himself outside of a bar with a few people watching played. "And I got something you should know..."**

 **"Yeah?" Ren crossed his arms, his face blank. Jaune smiled at him.**

 **"My eyes are open." He put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.**

"JAUNE!" Both teams screamed out in horror as blood shot out of his head. They saw him slump on the chair as the blood fell down his neck and stained his shirt, but his eyes where opened and he was wide awake. Pyrrha was shaking, crying but internally happy.

"Holly shit that kid is crazy!" Qrow chugged the remaining contents of his flask in one go as he kept his eyes on the screen. Ruby had tears falling down her face as she held onto her mother, while Nora did the same thing with Ren.

 **Ren stared at him, smoke slowly coming out of his own mouth. He looked up, hypnotized. "What's that smell...?" Slowly, the camera moved to show the back of Ren's head, which was blown out. He slumped to the floor, disappearing as he did. He sighed in relief and heard cans and bags hit the floor. He looked over and saw three of the Project Mayhem members run up to them. He couldn't hear what they where saying because his ears were still ringing.**

 **"I'm fine, I'm okay..." Shouting came near them as Nora was being dragged up forcefully.**

 **"LET ME GO ASSHOLES! YOU FUCKERS!" She thrashed around, trying to get free until she spoted Jaune. "You...!" Jaune gave her a weak grin and stood up, leaving the gun on the chair.**

 **"Hi, Nora... You guys can leave her with me. Get your things and go, I'll meet you all downstairs." His voice was very raspy and all nodded and did as they where told. Nora glared at him, and stomped up to him shouting as he held his blown out cheek.**

 **"You asshole! What kind of game are you playing, putting me on a fucking bus- Oh my god.." She brought her hands up to her mouth and stared at his cheek. "Who did this!? Are you okay?!" He smiled at her and nodded.**

 **"I did this, but it's okay, everything's gonna be okay-" An explosion caught their attention. They looked outside and stared at four buildings crumbled to the floor, fire shooting out from the windows. For some strange reason, music began playing.**

 **Jaune reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. She turned to look at him, surprise written on her face. He smiled at her, his tired eyes expressing happiness.**

 **"You met me at a very strange time in my life..." They both slowly turned to look out the window as the last of the buildings crumbled down. The screen cut to black as the song playing got loud enough to hear, and credits started rolling.**

 **CAST**

 **MILES LUNA JAUNE ARC**

 **MONTY OUM LIE REN**

 **SAMANTHA IRELAND NORA VALKYRIE**

The credits continued to roll as the music played. Ruby voiced their thoughts.

"What the fuck!?"

 _"And here I thought you where the innocent one"_ The author appeared in the middle of the room. _"I'll make this quick; I gotta kick you guys out because I got other things to do. I'll bring you back once I'm done with whatever the hell I have to do. See ya!"_ And like that, they where gone. The author rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. _"Bastards better appreciate this..."_


	11. Bullseye (Vol 2)

As the bright flash that lit the room faded, a familiar group of people made no real protest and took their seats, this time joined by a few extras..

Teams ABRN, NDGO, and SSSN, along with Penny, who immedietly clung to Ruby and vice versa. Qrow sighed like a working person sitting down to relax..

"Let's see what crazy things we have this time." Glynda nodded, actually enjoying the times things like this happen to them..

"Let's hope it's something interesting." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his mug..

 **The static in the screen cleared up to reveal a nearly empty, white appartment, with only a single brown table in the middle..**

"Well this is depressing..." Weiss spoke, feeling something not quite right with the scene..

"It's just the start, maybe it'll get better." Sun's enthusiasm was apparent. It wasn't every day he was included in one of these clips, so he was hoping to see some action that included him in a way..

 **Jaune walked, or more accurately dragged, himself into frame, the only items in his hands were a pistol, and his scroll.**

Sun's smile was gone in an instant. "Oh play me sideways..."

"W-wait, what's Jaune doing!?" Pyrrha was panicked, as well as everyone else.

"Wait, what's happening here!? Who's that!?" Dew asked, obviously puzzled as to what was happening.

"That's our leader!" Nora shouted, the panic in her voice more noticable than anyone's.

 **He sat down, placing the scroll in a sitting position, and played the instructional video Pyrrha had made for him. He stared at the screen until the video ended and reset itself, but he wasn't listening.**

 **The soft droning in his head, he hasn't heard it since he waa four. They told him to just ignore it. Replace it with something; comics, movies, books, tv shows, sports, anything to make it stop. But what was the use? It didn't matter now.**

 ** _"Jaune... are you thinking of killing yourself?"_**

 **His breath became shaky and labored as he ran hus fingers through his hair.**

 ** _"Do you have a gun?"_**

 **He nodded. They always waited for a response. So kind of them.**

The heavy realization that this was happening, and very much real and before the audience, made the tension in the room skyrocket.

Ruby's fingers dug into the fabric of Penny's clothing as the robotic girl attempted to calm her. Pyrrha had silent tears forming in her eyes along with Nora, as the rest of their friends held their breath, begging Oum to stop him.

 **He slowly placed the gun under his chin. They didn't need him. She didn't need him.**

 ** _"I'll walk through it with you, Jaune."_**

 **His breaths were shallow and raspy, and tears fell down his face. Then he heard a voice be didn't think he'd hear again; his therapist was trying to stop him again.**

 ** _"It's not your fault."_**

 ** _"Pull the hammer back." click_**

 ** _"You sew how wrong you were, now think."_**

 **He nearly pulled the trigger, when his scroll rang.**

Ruby let a waterfall of joyful tears fall from her face, her mother, father, sister and fiend each comforting her, and even crying with her.

Pyrrha wiped her tears away, silently crying in joy as Nora hid her face in Ren's chest. Glynda bent forward, catching her breath and relaxing as Ozpin actually wipped sweat from his forehead.

Sun was unknowingly holding Blake's hand, who held his so tight her knuckles were white. His tail brushed against her back, gently comforting her as their hearts calmed.

Neptune found himself in a similar situation holding Weiss closely as he closed his eyes tightly. Slowly but surely, the heartbeat in his ears faded away into a calm state.

Soon all eyes were back on the screen.

 **Jaune gasped and caught his breath before quickly grabbing the scroll and answering, not bothering to check the I.D.**

 **"H-hello?" A second of silence, and then a voice.**

 **"Jaune, when I went to a real prison for the first time, my mother passed away." Jaune's eyes widdened slightly.**

 **"Torchwick..."**

 **"Among her positions was a shoebox I had given to her as a child. It was full of items from better days; the odd news paper headlines, spent shells... and the hammer." He paused. "She had kept the instrument of my father's death."**

"Well, that was unexpected." Even Raven was taken by surprise by this. But she couldn't help but feel jealous of him. Her and Qrow's parents weren't exactly the best parents.

Qrow noticed the look in her eye and said nothing, knowing he couldn't do much to change his sister's mind.

 **"I thought she threw it away, but she kept it. There was a note inside, and it expressed how proud she was of me. How proud she was of what I have become, without question, or condition."**

 **Jaune pushed the hammer on the gun back in place.**

 **"That's what you truly want, right? To have someone accept and be proud of you, unconditionally? I know about your forged documents, Jaune. And I'm proud of you because of them."**

 **"H-how..." He didn't continue and listened.**

 **"I can give you what you want Jaune. I can give you just what you deserve. Not like that so called "friend" of yours, Pyrrha, was it?" Anger began to bubble inside of him. "If you accept, I've sent something to you. Something that will let you be your true self, unchained and free from self doubt."**

 **His eyes slowly went to the door just ahead. Underneath, in the opening, something was set down that blocked the light coming from the hallway.**

 **"And unlike everyone else, I and everyone with me, will never abandon you. But the choice is yours." A click and dial tone.**

"J-Jaune... please don't..." Ruby, who was still quite shaken up from what her friend was going to do, begged for him to just let it go.

 **Ruby's wish went unanswered as the door slowly opened. The camera slowly looked down to reveal a simple box, with Jaune's name written on it.**

 **Opening the door completely, the former Beacon student grabbed it and shut the door. He quickly opened the box, finding a dart board on the top with a small pile of pictures on top. Pictures of his friends.**

 **The droning returned, but he shook it off, concentrating. He moved the board away, finding himself looking at crimson red chest armor. He clenched the edge of the box tightly, and closed his eyes. The droning became louder by the nano second, and when he opened his eyes, he'd made up his mind.**

 **The screen suddenly cut to black.**

Nora was quietly outraged, as was Yang. How dare they leave them without explanation? It's like watching a David Fynch film, but without everything else!

They remained quiet as the black faded away, and revealed a Beacon hallway.

 **Ren slowly made his way towarda the cafeteria for dinner, chatting with Nora to pass the time, and fill the awkward silence that surrounded them. If they said nothing, the tension between them and their new leader, who trailed behind, would've hit a boiling point.**

 **It had already been a week since Jaune's expulsion, yet it was still too tense for anyone of them to bring it up, let alone reference it. The odd thing was the mutual feelings RWBY had. Although Jaune was really only friends with Ruby, the reapers team knew well enough to not shamelessly bring it up, especially Weiss who was threatened several times by the angry big sister that was Yang.**

 ** _"Yes he was a fake. But if you make my sister cry, I'll do worse to you, princess."_**

Weiss shuddered, feeling the glare through the screen.

 **Something to note was the faint scar on Ren's forehead. The injury had been stitched up, due to his low aura at the time, but was gone by now. He never revealed just where he got it from though, claiming it to be a 'special secret'.**

 **And quite a secret it was; Lie Ren himself, the quiet friendly lotus of Beacon, had a secret double life, one that even Nora wasn't privy to; he was a superhero.**

"Wow, really?" Weiss groaned and rested her head on her palm, an annoyed look already on her face. Although Neptune didn't show it, he was exited about this version of Ren. The real one was cool, but this was even better.

"Wow! A superhero! Do you have any powers!?" Nora shook the poor boy, disorienting him, but luckily Pyrrha stepped in.

"Nora, it's just the video!" She managed to pull the hyper bomber off her teammate before she could do any serious harm.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that Mr. Arc almost took his own life, or has possibly joined the most dangerous criminal in Vale?" Glynda spoke up, catching everyone's attention.

"Meh, probably." And qrow broke the attention.

 **Key word, was. Just three months ago he'd been injured enough to make a sane man stop, but he battled through it, going until just two weeks prior when he lost his suit in a building collapse. Nobody was hurt, but the media was relaying the news of the missing vigilante, even now.**

 **But that was fine with him though, he needed to rest for a cool while. Besides, with everything that had been going on, especially his friend, he needed a break.**

 **"So, Renny! Are you busy later?"**

 **"Mph, bed. Tired." He chuckled with her, but stopped when all the lights went out, leaving everything illuminated by the moons natural light.**

 **"Woah, blackout. Never thought that'd happen here." Ren closed his eyes and listened. Something wasn't right at all, he knew it.**

"What do you think it is?" Octavia asked, only getting a 'shh' from Velvet, who handed her a popcorn bag from nowhere.

"Oh cool! You got anything else there BunBun?" Coco grinned as she was handed her own bag, and began munching happily.

 **It was a faint scream, but enough to get his attention.**

 **"Someone's in trouble. Nora, go get a teacher!" With that, Ren shot down one of the pitch black halls, leaving Pyrrha alone as Nora ran off to get help.**

"What do you think P-Money did to make them shun her like that?" She received several shrugs.

"Who knows? But it needed to be really bad for me and Ren to do that to her."

 **In one of the nearby classrooms, students of the human variety barely stumbled about, getting used to the darkness of the room.**

 **"Maybe it's a fire drill?"**

 **"I'm just glad these computers have a battery life."**

 **"Yeah, it would've... hey, who the hell are you?"**

 **A student, often seen by the majority of the viewers around campus, stood up, glaring at someone. He was suddenly fell to one knee, a faint and brief _clang_ ringing through the air. A gloved arm wrapped itself around his neck, moving his head out of the way for a small, red metal batton, to suddenly be stabbed about a quarter in, killing him.**

"Monty Fuckung Oum!!" Nobody bothered to reprimand Qrow for his language, as everyone was shocked at the sudden, and bloody, violence on screen. Raven, however, narrowed her eyes and looked closer.

"Wh-what the hell was that!?" Nebula jumped back in her seat, nearly spilling her popcorn.

 **The** **gloved arm threw the batton at another student, once again stabbing right through their aura and piercing their chest and killing them. Pulling out another twin batton from a holster on his left thigh, the assailant smacked another student in the neck as they ran to him, smashing his Adams apple. A third victim came when one of the remaining students attempted to attack him as well, only to find the small metal pole around his neck.**

 **Nora burst into the room as the crack rang out, stopping her in her tracks. The lights suddenly came back, but very, very faintly. The room became clearer and the bloody trail she followed with her eyes, led her to seeing the back of a six foot tall man in a crimson red suit.**

Velvet's jaw dropped, as did everyone else's. Ruby and NPR were hoping this was a joke. Ozpin feared it wasn't. Qrow gritt his teeth, knowing it wasn't. And a grin formed on Raven's face as she saw the display of brutality.

 _"This boy has potential."_

 **His gloved hand reached down and pulled his batton out of the chest of the student he had thrown it to, leaving the carcass to bleed as he slowly turned around, revealing a devil themed mask that prevented anyone from seeing his face.**

 **The droning was louder than before.**

 ** _"We've prepared for this."_**

 ** _"...Molded you into something to world could tolerate!"_**

 **"People just like you. Like us."**

 **"The real you."**

 **A toothy grin formed on his face as he reveled in his kills. The droning stopped finally, and ge caught sight of Nora.**

Ren's eyes widened immensely, and he felt the urge to jump in ad save her. But the real Nora was next to him, gripping onto his arm like a vice.

"Nonononono" Ruby repeated as Penny patted her head in comfort, and her mother held her hand tightly.

 **Suddenly, he threw his batton, not thinking twice about who it was. For a moment, Nora's life flashed before her eyes, when a hand suddenly flew out in a blur and caught the baton, just as it was about to hit.**

Ren let a shaky sigh of relief, knowing this wasn't over yet.

 **The hand, partially gloved by a neck tie, twirled the batton slowly as the camera zoomed out. The hand slowly revealed it's owner; a tall boy wearing a black jacket, one size bigger, with a beanie pulled down over his eyes.**

 **Although it wasn't clear at first, due to him jutting his chin out in a form of irritation, it was known who was underneath that disguise.**

Ren looked on as his counterpart circled his opponent, and vice versa, questioning just what was going on.

"Ren, you're going to fight Jaune..." Nora didn't seem to like that.

"Yes..."

"H-he just killed a bunch of people..."

"I know, Nora..."

"Do you think you can take him?" He didn't respond, and nobody did it for him. What they had just seen told them that this Jaune was completely different, to the point of not even being Jaune anymore. And with what they say, specifically his throwing skill, it was a safe bet he'd been using the dart board and pictures to their fullest extent.

But who knows what other things Torchwick had put him through in the last three months?

 **Nora backed out of the room slowly, as the two opponents kept facing each other. Ren spoke as soon as the door shut.**

 **"Who are you?" He smirked.**

 **"I'm Daredevil."** **Immedietly, both opponents ran at each other. Ren threw the batton in his hand as a distraction, but the imposter dodged it, spinning to his right and swinging out his remaining baton, only to be blocked and quickly punched in the mouth three times. He brought his right arm to block an elbow strike, and hit his opponent's face with the tip of his batton before punching him back.**

 **The assault didn't stop there, as Ren slid back and quickly brought his left leg up to kick the imposter in the stomach, winding him before delivering a powerful right hook into his face.**

 **Jaune glared at the black suited vigilante, and rushed at him again, this time swinging his batton down, twirling it in his hand in a reverse grip when the vigilante dodged, and attempted to stab-strike him before he was punched in the gut, chest and face. He only staggered for a split second as he quickly kiced the vigilante in the chest and smacking him with the batton.**

 **Ren quickly closed the small gap between them and delivered a series of punches and elbow strikes to the imposters chest, bringing a knee kick to send him back.**

"Now this is a fight." Tayang leaned forward, already taking the scene in and examining their movements. "Ren's got the advantage here. His skill is much more refined than I expected, while Jaune's using whatever basic skills he has to the fullest." Summer nodded in agreement, and added her own observation.

"I think the armor's some kind of shock absorbent, which explains why he hasn't gone down. But he still has that marksmanship skill. We haven't seen much, but it's clearly deadly. If he gets any distance further than just a few meters, Ren's going to have some trouble closing the gap."

 **Jaune growled as he got up on one knee, and spat out the blood pooling in his mouth.**

 **"Alright, dark knight, let's get serious!" Aiming at an angle, Jaune threw his batton to the floor, making it ricochet into Ren's face as he ran forward. Jaune took advantage and tackled him, lifting him off the ground and throwing him over a few desks.**

 **Ren didn't hit anything but the ground, but it still hurt. Suddenly, three pencils found themselves embedded into the surface of a desk that had fallen just in front of him. Jaune grinned and threw two more, purposefully missing to get him to move, which he did.**

 **Ducking and weaving, Ren attempted to close the gap between them, failing as a text book slammed into his chest. He tried again, this time catching a snow globe, which shattered as a pencil was thrown into it. A kick to the chest sent him back into the teachers desk, and he stayed down as a pair of scissors were thrown into his shoulder, and three pencils hit his leg.**

Everyone groaned in pain, and leaned forward in anticipation. Even Ren found himself invested in the fight by then, not really minding the outcome at all.

"A victory is a victory. Jaune might have been my enemy here, but he beat me regardless."

"Kid, your laying in a classroom full of corpses made by your friend. I don't think praising his skill is appropriate right now." Ren shrugged and chuckled.

"I know. But if this is a superhero story, and I'm at a low point right now, the worst he'll do is knock me out. The third act has yet to come." Everyone nodded, and some were intreagued by how well he knew this story structure.

 **Jaune sauntered over, picking up his battons and placing them back in their holster. Ren struggled to stand, and fell down, groaning as he tried to pull the pencils out of his leg, before a boot stomped down on his head, knocking him out.**

"See?"

 **Jaune grinned. He really did enjoy himself with the mystery hero. It was such a rush he never knew existed, and he hoped there would be more. But for now, he had to get the hell out, he'd done what he needed.**

 **Looking up at a corner, the image changed to that of a security camera. Jaune grinned sadistically before grabbing a stapler and throwing it into the camera, cutting the image to black.**

"That was so cool! I know Jaune's the bad guy here, but he was just-" Nora rambled on, soon joined by Ruby and Penny. Ren chuckles as they talked and watched the screen, already eager for a rematch.

"Can't wait to see what's next."


	12. It's Joy Division (Vol2)

As everyone cleaned their mess and settled down, a realization came to Ruby, who felt bored with only constant suspense, action or absurdity being viewd on the screen.

"Do you think we'll see Jaune sing?" Eyes went to her, and she immedietly felt uncomfortable. "What? He has a guitar, I figured he also sang?" Her voice trailed off as a blush of embarrassment covered her face. Yang took the opportunity to tease.

"Hm, something different would be nice for once." Raven was the one who surprisingly spoke those words, shocking all of the adults, and daughter, in the room. "What? You think I don't like music?"

 **The screen began clearing up after her sentence finished, revealing the calm, chatty inside of a bar. Various people of different ages and races chatted, drank and smoke together quietly as they time passed.**

"Well, that's nice. But why's it in black an white?" Velvet leaned forward, intreagued by the choice in filter.

"Maybe it's for some sort of aesthetic?" Sage questioned.

 **From the front door walked in Tony Ozpin Wilson, host of the show _So It Goes_ on Granada TV. It was one of four shows that ran music around Vale, although he had a different taste in sound, as he only really brought in the freaks and unknowns on his show, purposely ignoring any popular music seen or heard on the mainstream.**

"Wow... this version of you I _don't_ hate." Raven chuckled to herself as Ozpin sent a glare her way.

 **The camera cut to a group of six sitting at a large table. Several cigarettes have been smoked by thr group, and more would've been of Ozpin hadn't walked in.**

 **"There he is..." Sun pointed towards the posh man, who now sat with another group of people. They were obviously speaking about the mini concert that was occurring that night. "Go tell him!"**

 **The camera panned to reveal Jaune, who had a different look to him; mainly his hair, which was now much shorter than before, the front only reaching the top of his forehead while the rest had been cut down and dyed black. His wardrobe also took a sudden turn with a military style button-up, a pair of slacks and black dressing shoes that looked comfortable to walk in.**

Coco whistled, impressed by the younger boy's new style. Pyrrha grinned a bit, caught off guard, but not displeased. Weiss was just glad he looked decent for once.

 **Placing his cigarette back in his mouth, Jaune quickly wrote something down before standing up and storming over to the man.**

Ozpin was genuenly surprise by the look of irritation in his student's eye, which was only aimed at him. Great.

 **Jaune grabbed his cigarette and leaned down, getting in Ozpin's face before blowing smoke in it.**

Everyone stayed silent. This was definitely not what they expected from something involving music.

 **"You're a twat. You're a bastard." Ozpin scoffed softly and grinned.**

 **"Really? Why's that?"**

 **"You're yanking us around and wasting our time, you cunt. Get us on your show or I'll do your head in." Jaune shoved the piece of paper in his chest, still clearly angry. Ozpin tool hold of the paper and smirked.**

 **"Well then, you'll be the next band I put on-"**

 **"Yeah fucking right your band is going before mine!" Jaune and Ozpin both turned to see Sage arguing with someone else.**

 **"That's right we're going before your band! And your band isn't even a real FUCKING BAND!" Scarlet stood behind his friend, arms crossed and eyes serious.**

 **"He'll do your head in. I've seen him do it." Jaune suddenly walked up, and got in the guys face as well, blowing smoke as his livid face made it clear not to mess with them.**

 **"FUCK OFF!" The guy scoffed and walked away. Ozpin chuckled and unfolded the paper, revealing the boy's message.**

 ** _It's Joy Division you cunt_**

Qrow couldn't explain it, but he felt a sense of pride for that kid.

"Oh man, this is good." Yang chuckled to herself as the scene played out. It wasn't every day she got to see Vomit Boy actually let lose a bit.

"You must've really been messing with them to get the kid that mad, Oz. From what Ruby tells me, he's almost harmless." Ozpin chuckled as he remembered his own attitude at that age. Always impatient and hotheaded.

"I would've been irritated too, if I'm honest."

 **Ozpins counterpart smirked at the scene, and then the heavy bass notes of a song began playing.**

Ruby gasped as she would finally get to see what she wanted.

 **The scene cut to a small concert within the bar, revealing the band playing; Scarlet on guitar, Sage on Bass and Sun on guitar.**

"Wait, where's the skinny one?" Gwen asked, takig a sip from a drink she didn't remember getting.

 **Sage approached the mic as he continued to play.**

 **"The introduction's usually not this long, I think our singer's in the toilet." The crowd continued to cheer regardless.**

"Huh..."

 **The camera shifted to the standing in the middle of the crowd as color started filling the screen, revealing the various colors inside the poorly lit bar.**

 **A muted blue shirt stood out from the crowd as the owner pushed its way through, hopping on stage and revealing it to be none other than Jaune, who wad immedietly yelled at by Sage.**

 **"Where have you been, you twat!?" Jaune flipped him off and got in the rhythm of things, quickly tapping his foot and swinging his arms in a sort of 's' formation to the drum beat before grabbing the mic.**

 ** _Feel it closing in_**

 ** _Feel it closing in_**

 ** _The fear of whom I call_**

 ** _Every time I call_**

 ** _I feel it closing in_**

 ** _I feel it closing in_**

 ** _Day in, day out_**

 ** _Day in, day out_**

 ** _Day in, day out_**

 ** _Day in, day out_**

 ** _Day in, day out_**

 ** _Day in, day out_**

 **As Scarlet began a small solo, Jaune began to flail his arms more wildly, tapping his foor harder to the beat.**

Nobody could explain why, but the way he placed his voice so low, and the way he danced was hypnotic.

"It's like he's having a seizure and dancing it off." Raven observed, clearly impressed by the boy. Weiss was mostly impressed by the subtly of the first verse, it wasn't too vague or shoving information in their faces.

 **As the solo finished, Jaune grabbed onto the mic stand, once again tapping his foot to the beat.**

 ** _I feel it closing in_**

 ** _As patterns seem to form_**

 ** _I feel it cold and warm_**

 ** _The shadows start to fall_**

 ** _I feel it closing in_**

 ** _I feel it closing in_**

 ** _Day in, day out_**

 ** _Day in, day out_**

 ** _Day in, day out_**

 ** _Day in, day out_**

 ** _Day in, day out_**

 ** _I'd have the world around_**

 ** _To see just whatever happens_**

 ** _Stood by the door alone_**

 ** _And then it's fade away_**

 ** _I see you fade away_**

 ** _Don't ever fade away_**

 ** _I need you here today_**

 ** _Don't ever fade away_**

 ** _Don't ever fade away_**

 ** _Don't ever fade away_**

 ** _Don't ever fade away_**

 ** _Fade away, fade away_**

 ** _Fade away, fade away_**

 ** _Fade away, fade away_**

 ** _Fade away_**

 **Jaune swung and flailed his arms again, continuing until the final tap of the drum.**

 **The crowd cheered on. Ozpin had clearly enjoyed himself, from the smile on his face as he mingled in the crowd.**

 **"This next one's called Disorder." And with that, the screen cut to black.**

"Aw come on! I wanted to hear that!" Ruby crossed her arms and pouted. Behind her, Sage was already agreeing with his teammates to talk to the blonde leader of JNPR about a musical project.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure we'll see more of this." Summer patted her daughters head to calm her false anger.

"Hopefully it's just as good too." Ruby sighed.

0-0-0-0

 **The song was _Digital_ by Joy Division. If you haven't heard it yet, now's your chance.**


	13. Test Footage

As everyone settled back down, fresh snacks and drinks in hand, the screen began to clear of static.

"Let's see what horror show comes next." Qrow said as he took a sip of his flask.

 **A gentle guitar line began playing as the screen faded in, revealing a clapboard.**

"Ooo! A movie!" Nora smiled. "Maybe Jaune's an actor here!"

"That's probably it. Look what it says." Ozpin pointed out.

 **On the board was written**

 **"Makeup/Wardrobe test"**

 **and just beneath that**

 **"Character: Arthur"**

"Aw come on! A test?" Neptune sighed in disappointment. "It would've been really cool to see Jaune's acting skills." Weiss scoffed at his comment.

"He's not a very good liar, so I doubt he'd be a good actor." Ruby frowned.

"Hey, you never know. He mught be a great actor!"

"HUSH!! FEARLESS LEADER'S ON SCREEN!"

 **And there stood Jaune, wearing a white buttonup beneath a gray sweater and tan jacket. The look on his face was one of quiet distress and discomfort.** **The music became more prominent as the camera slowly began to zoom in on him.**

 _ **I should laugh**_

 _ **But I cry**_

 _ **Because your love**_

 _ **Has passed me by~**_

 **A slow, unnerving grin began to form on Jaune's face, as flashed of color and overlapping footage played over him.**

 _ **It took me by surprise**_

 **A flash of clown makeup overlapped on his face.**

Dread filled Pyrrha, and suddenly the room grew cold. Everyone was suddenly on edge, a familiar image popped into their minds.

 _ **I didn't realize**_

 _ **That you were...**_

 **Suddenly, the immage cut and changed to a smiling Jaune with dyed green hair clown makeup, a purple suit with a green buttonup and yellow vest.**

 _ **Laughing**_

The screen then cut to black.

"I think I peed myself..." Ozpin groaned as he curled up and layed down.

"Well... that was lame."

"Raven, nobody cares..." Qrow chugged down the rest of his flask, trying to burn out the immage.

"Huh... Hey Sun, do you think we could-"

"Already writing a plot!"


	14. Silent Night

"Hippity hoppity-" Qrow stopped as Glynda held her riding crop to his neck.

"Finish that sentence and you'll see what happens next." Qrow weighed his options; finish the rhyme and piss everyone off, or keep his balls.

"Finish what sentence?"

"I thought so." Everyone relaxed as the tension that immedietly mounted dissipated and calmed. Until Ruby spoke up.

"-Women are property!"

"RUBY!" Weiss glared at her leader, who unapologetically began laughing. Qrow grinned ever so slightly, feeling pride for his niece.

"Ah, offensive humor. Only the most dead inside can understand it." Qrow sipped from his flask as the screen began to clear up. Penny blinked and looked at Ruby.

"I don't get it."

"I know." Ren hummed and unconsciously thought that Jaune might enjoy this kind ofn humor.

 **The screen was completely black.** **Nothing but the upcoming sound of wind could be heard. Soon, flakes of snow began to fall, each second that passed making them fall faster and harder.**

 **The blizzard continues as flakes began to form a title.**

 ** _Silent Night_**

Qrow leaned back, humming disinterested. "Probably some sort of Christmas special about appreciating life or some other garbage."

"I dunno, Qrow, doesn't seem like it. Besides, you shouldn't criticize those kinds of movies when you have a full collection of them." Summer chuckled as Qrow drank faster, trying to ignore the laughter from everyone.

 **A soft jazz trumpet swelled up as the title was blown away with the rest of the snow, and a figure could he seen walking in the snow, trench coat pulled tightly against itself as the bottom flapped in the wind.**

"Ooo, this just got a little better." Velvet scooted closer to the edge of her seat. "Looks like some sort of detective story."

"Yeah. The coat kind of gives it away. Wonder what brand it is?" Coco said, leaning forward with interest in her eyes.

 **The figure soon walked close enough, revealing a mop of blonde hair, and an older, grizzled Jaune with dozens of scars across his face.**

"Oh damn. Those look like they hurt." Sun groaned quietly, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with this version of his fellow blonde.

 **He continued to walk through the snow, and through the black void he seemed to be in, until he reached a gate. Standing in front was Cardin, who attempted to stop him, but was lifted from the ground.**

 **Jaune wordlessly glared at him until he started shaking in fear, and dropped him to open the gate.**

"Well that's just impressive." Glynda admitted, somewhat attracted to this version of her student.

 **Jaune began walking down the hall, and down the steps that lead to his destination. Reaching the bottom, he was met by Mercury and Emerald, who stood to the left and right of Cinder, who sat comfortably on a sofa.**

 **She stood, and extended a hand. Jaune reached into his pocket and stopped as Mercury and Emerald pulled out a pair of pistols. Slowly, he pulled a wad of cash and handed it over to Cinder, who smirked and motioned for the three to follow. Jaune glared at the back of her head, digging holes into it.**

 **She stopped in front of a large metal door, and pointed at it. The score seemed to calm as Jaune looked through a sliding eye hole, and smirked.**

 **There sat an innocent little girl. The one he'd been looking for. Amber.**

Ozpin's breath hitched and his trip on his cane tightened. Everyone felt a similar tension. Just what was he doing? Was he going to buy this girl?

 **Suddenly, and without warning, Jaune spun around, wielding twin silver pistols each going off and killing Emerald and Mercury.**

"Holly Smokes!" Nebula went wide eyed at the sudden display of violence. "At least we know he's one of the good guys?"

 **Jaune aimed down at Cinder, who looked up at him with a glare. He simply grinned before pulling the trigger.**

 **Amber looked up as the door opened. She locked eyes with the scariest man she'd ever seen, but there was a softness in his eyes that eased her.**

 **"Your dad's been looking for you, Amber. Let's get you home." He picked her up and held her close under his coat. She held onto his shirt and cried as he walked out into the blizzard. She was safe now.**

Ozpin let out a sigh of relief. She was safe now, and that was all that mattered to him.

"Hey, Headmaster, you really seemed worried about that girl." Ruby pointed out, drawing eyes to him. He chuckled and sat up straight.

"Because she's my daughter." Eyes went wide. Qrow, Qlynda and even Raven stared harder at him, screaming with their eyes for him tk shut up.

"Wait, you have a kid!?" Sun asked, very surprised by this. "You're kidding, right?"

"Four daughters to be exact."

"Oz, zip it!" Qrow slammed his flask into the mans mouth, forcing the contents down his throat. Everyone stared in confusion, and some amusement as Ozpin struggled against the sudden assault.

"Well, while that's happening, who wants to guess what comes next?" Yang spoke, earning several answers.

 **0-0-0**

 **Sin City: Silent Night by Frank Miller**


End file.
